A Book of Love
by Flaming Author 22
Summary: A collection of different stories about Jaune finding love with various girls through interesting circumstances. Some realistic and some rather unrealistic. Smut Warning.(Hiatus)
1. A Wining Bet (Jaune x Blake)

**AN: Well, I want experiment with these types of stories and I don't have much experience writing smut so I hope this won't be too awful. I did have a lot of fun writing this so I hope you all will enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1: A winning bet**

Jaune had won the bet of a lifetime in his eyes. It was simple enough in theory. All he had to do was get a better score then Blake on Professor Port's last test. In practice, however it was much harder for most people found it hard to pay attention and fell asleep due to boredom it was a rather tough class to pass.

It was rather strange that Yang had pitched the idea to him and Blake. Him of all people and not someone like Sun who seemed to have far more interest in Blake than he did at the time. Still the idea of getting with the black-haired beauty sound really appealing. Being friends with a ton of hot girls was rather sexually frustrating to him, especially when he slept in the same room as two of them.

The thought of being able to blow a load outside of the bathroom with an actual girl wasn't something he was going to take lightly.

The bet it's self was this. If he won then he would get to ravage Blake for as long as he wanted provide Yang could record it. If he lost, then he would have to do all of Blake's homework for the rest of the year. Giving her more time to read and even go out with Sun if she was feeling particularly social that day.

Blake had been rather overconfident in her victory and spent most of her time reading while Jaune now properly motivated with his once in a lifetime opportunity studied hard. Even returning to class and having the professor tutor him on what he was struggling with. He was sneaky about it and did it without Blake's knowledge so she would keep her guard down.

The shocked look on her face as she showered her his B plus test while she had only gotten a C plus. Not only had his grades improved, but now he was about to spend some quality alone time with two of Beacon's hottest girls.

* * *

Jaune had always felt weird being filmed, but now being filmed for something like this? He turned his attention away from Blake, who felt so soft sitting on his lap, he struggled to keep his member down even now.

"Yang why are you filming this? I'm not doing it if this is going on the internet."

That earned the attention of Blake as well.

"I swear to God Yang I will kill you if this gets out."

Yang simply laughed it off.

"Relax. I just want something to watch later." She shamelessly admitted.

Blake sighed, but looked at him. "Well, let's get on with it. I still can't believe you beat me."

He nodded as he wrapped his arm around her soft waist and slowly started to kiss her. Her eyes almost showed excitement, but he wasn't really sure if that was true or he was making it up.

Her soft lips tingled against his and before long his tongue entered her mouth. He still couldn't believe he was making out with Blake of all people. The two had barley shared a word all year despite being in one another company during everyday meals.

Still, he never imagined he would be doing this with a girl this hot. Now that he thought about it that seemed to be a trend among huntresses. Is it a requirement to be really hot to fight the creatures of darkness or something?

It all seemed like some sort of strange wet dream he could only hope to have. She raised her hand slowly before undoing her black bow. She seemed really hesitant to take it off, but after a few seconds she went through with it.

He wasn't surprise to by her cat ears. To be honest it seemed rather obvious with her amber colored eyes.

"Does this bother you? You don't seem surprised."

He shook his head.

"Nope. I figured from the start with your amber eyes. It wasn't hard to put two and two together with that black bow, but it wasn't really my business so I didn't say anything."

Yang snorted. "Vomit boy is smarter then he lets on. At least smarter than he is in class anyway."

He ignored Yang's smugness and kissed Blake's neck softly at first before biting down. This earned him a soft moan as she bit her lips.

"Naughty…"

It seemed he had found a weak spot and he continued to kiss on it slowly. His hands seemed to move on their own and as they coped a feel of her breasts. Even through her clothing they felt nice and soft.

He felt his neck tingle as Blake bit down on his neck this time and kissed it. She seemed rather hungry by the way she was doing it. Each kiss sending shivers down his spine. It felt like his member would burst from his pants at this point.

"Naughty…Touching my breasts like that. I never thought you would be so bold Jaune."

He felt himself blush. This wasn't the type of situation he was used to being in that's for sure.

Blake smiled as hints of excitement seemed to dance across her face. She seemed reluctant at first, but now was really getting into it. Her amber eyes seemed to glow a bit brighter.

"Take your shirt off Blake!"

' _Oh, right Yang is here videotaping everything too.'_

He had almost forgotten about her.

Blake slowly pulled her shirt off. A lacy black bra greeted him. It seemed to hug her mounds just right. It was honestly one the greatest things he had ever seen in his life.

She had such smooth pale skin he could barely take it. Her arms reached back and slowly pulled off the bra and exposing her bellaboobies. He was pretty sure he heard Yang whistle.

They were big! Bigger than he ever thought they would be and seemed to rival even Yang's. He hadn't thought this possible, but it seemed her clothes did a better job of hiding them? He wasn't sure, but decided not to sweat the details. He just wanted them.

So, bad, in fact, his own member beat him to it. With a snap, his belt buckle shot open and exposed the top part of his boxers along with his raging boner.

Blake's eyes widened as her jaw dropped. A deep blush crept along her cheeks as she struggled for words.

"Did your thing just…"

He glanced at Yang to find she was blushing deep as well and seemed to be in shock.

"Shoot out of your pants?"

He blushed in embarrassment and made a failed attempt to cover it.

"Ah…Sorry…Not sure what to say here."

Blake and Yang both glanced at one another before licking their lips.

"Jaune for all that is good in the universe take off those pants now!"

"Ya, whip that bad boy out already!"

His hand reached for his buckle, but that didn't seem to be fast enough for Blake as her soft hands snatched it from him and pulled it off before throwing it on the ground. She then pulled his jeans and boxers off with what seemed to be lightning speed before those too were discarded to the ground.

Both girls stared at his now exposed cock with high intensity.

"Holy shit Jaune! Where have you been hiding that thing?"

He shrugged. "I suppose, seeing Blake topless is a bit much for me?" He wasn't all that sure either. He had always thought this was a normal size. Not that he had seen a lot of other guy's dicks.

Blake shivered a bit before leaning in. Her face still red.

She looked at it a moment before looking him in the eyes and then sticking it in her mouth and sucking on it. The way she did made it seem she wanted to taste every inch of it.

The amount of pleasure he got from Blake made him feel like he was going to melt. He had never experienced anything like it and watching Blake's breasts bounce up and down as she sucked made him cum all the faster. The way her amber eyes look up into he was almost breathtaking, especially when her cat ears occasionally twitched.

As he shot his white load into her mouth, she swallowed it down never spilling a drop. Clearly, she had a lot of experience doing this from what he could guess. She coughed a bit, but soon recovered still not spilling a single drop.

"Jaune…There was so much…Did my blowjob really feel that good?"

"I bet it's because he's a virgin." Yang chimed in.

Blake smiled. "Not for long…I'm so glad now I lost that bet."

She stood up and quickly pulled off her pants but left her heels on. She had a black thong that looked amazing on her.

"A thong Blake? Wow, I didn't know you dressed like a slut all the time." The busty blonde teased.

Blake was now blushing even more.

"Shut up…"

She laid on her back on the bed and spread her long legs.

"Jaune…Eat me out."

He hesitated for a moment, but seeing her in such a hot position he quickly lost self-control and did as she wanted.

Pulling her thong to the side his tongue soon invaded her sweet spot. Moving quickly and deeper than he thought he could go as Blake moaned with approval. He felt her hand rest on top of his head.

"Jaune are you sure you never did this before? Because holy fuck Pyrrha is missing out then!"

He nodded before continuing at the same pace. He was doing the best he could despite his inexperience, but it seemed to be pleasing her. Her moans continued to intensify and they were really starting to turn him on even more.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum already!" She cried.

He felt her hand push harder against his head as something wet hit him. It wasn't something he was used to that's for sure.

"Wow, Blake that was really quick! Like, almost as quick as when you blew him." Yang added as she zoomed in with her camera.

Blushing deeply Blake laid there catching her breath. She looked incredibly satisfied from what Jaune could tell. At least he hoped that was the case.

"It feels like my first time all over again and he didn't even put his cock in me yet…How is he so good?"

He leaned over and groped her breasts. "Blake, I want you to use these now."

Blake shook her head. "Jaune I swear I will do whatever you want, whenever you want later, but right now I want you to fuck me! I want you to ram that cock of yours inside of me please!"

* * *

Blake shivered a little with excitement. She had just begged someone she had barely thought anything of, to fuck her. She felt so naughty and perverted, but she loved every minute of it. She could tell he seemed a nervous since it was his first time. It was kind of cute to be honest and made her want him to stick it in her more.

Reaching over she took his hand and placed it on her breast.

"Jaune does that feel good?"

He nodded.

"Then imagine how good you will feel once you put your hard cock inside of me. You don't need to be so nervous."

Her smile and words seemed to reassure him and she let out a small moan as his large cock slowly made its way inside of her. She grabbed the bed sheets and squeezed them tight as he started to thrust slowly. As his speed and intensity increased so did the shivers of pleasure that seemed to run through her body.

With every thrust her breasts jiggled and she never felt more alive. She wasn't sure, but it seemed like his cock was reaching all the way to her womb. She blushed more as he wrapped his arms around her legs and leaned in kissed her neck with every thrust of his large dick.

"Oh, God Jaune! Please don't ever stop."

"Don't worry I won't ever stop Blake." He reassured her between kisses.

Stealing a glance back at Yang she couldn't help but feel kind of bad for her. She could only imagine how wet Yang must be from just watching this. She wouldn't blame her if she started to finger herself right here and now.

Her thoughts soon shifted off her teammate as she felt Jaune start to suck on plump breasts. She felt like she could melt as his tongue danced around her tit and she knew she was going to cum soon. She had never felt this good, even with Adam. It was incredible how a human could make her feel this good.

Wrapping her arms around his back she knew she had reached her limit.

"Jaune I'm going to cum." She whined.

As she was about to burst, she felt something hot enter her as well.

"Blake, I finished as well." He said tired and seemingly out of breath.

She smiled as they both cumed together. Her heart was still racing as her body started to relax and Jaune pulled out of her. A large gob of white fluid poured out of her and tainted the bed and the duo just laid there for a few moments.

"Wow…You two really went at it…" Yang trailed off as she turned off her camera.

The duo didn't say anything but just looked at one another. She couldn't help but admire Jaune's blue eyes for the first time. Feeling his hand wrap around her and pull her into a deep kiss she happily returned, she never felt so satisfied in her life.

Eventually the duo got up and pulled the now stained sheets off the bed.

"Yang could you please take these to the washer on when you leave? I want some time alone with him."

Yang nodded. "Sure, I will let you guys have some cuddle time." Glancing back at Jaune she gave an impressed smirk. "Wow Jaune I never thought I would see anyone tame Blake like that."

He gave a sheepish smile. "Thanks Yang. She was amazing."

"I knew you would love it." Without another word, Yang left the room with dirty sheets in hand.

The bed still felt perfect even without it's sheets as she snuggled close to Jaune.

"I know this only started because of a bet, but I don't want this to end."

He looked surprised by her response. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah, you were amazing… I want it inside of me again."

His eyes widened at that.

"Blake, we forgot to use a condom and I finished inside of you!"

The realization hit her too, but she soon smiled again.

"It's okay Jaune. If I do get pregnant, I don't mind anymore… I mean raising a kid with you… Having you fuck me every night… All that sounds pretty damn good to me."

He smiled but it had a mix of sadness. "But what about your team? Becoming a huntress? I don't want to have to take that from you…"

She placed a gentle hand on his cheek. "You didn't take anything away from me Jaune. You made me really happy and my team will be shocked but they will understand."

However, a ton of guilt entered her mind as she thought about Jaune's team. Pyrrha would not doubt, not be happy about this and it sometimes amazed even her how Jaune couldn't see that his partner had feelings for him.

She would just have to hope she didn't get pregnant and make sure to use protection next time. If she did get pregnant though she didn't have a doubt in her mind that Jaune would do everything he could for her and the baby. He might be dense at the time, but he really was an amazing guy when she thought about it.

A hint of amusement also entered her mind. Weiss had really missed out as well. From what she had heard from her teammate Neptune wasn't all that great in bed as she had hoped. Jaune on the other hand was a good guy and a better fuck at least since she could tell. Perhaps, depending on how things go she would tell Weiss about this and maybe have a threesome? She was sure Jaune would love that.

"So, what does this make us Blake? I mean I know it all because of a bet but we are still friends, right?"

She smiled at him.

"Friends with benefits." She corrected. "You were amazing and I don't think my body can handle not having you inside of me now."

She smiled. "Yeah, I would love that. But if you are going to have a baby… I will do everything I can to help you." He assured her.

She nodded. "I know you will Jaune." She gave him a deep kiss and relaxed in arms. This had been such an interesting day, but she had no complaints.

It was obvious the two were not really ready for a true romantic relationship however. They had barely shared a word all year and now they just had sex because of a stupid bet. It would be best, they start as actual friends. Friends who fuck each other's brains out every night, but still just friends. However, in time, perhaps true love would really bloom.

Blake was certainly hopeful for that future.

 **AN: Well, I hope you all enjoyed and feel free to let me know what you think. If you have any suggestions, feel free to share those as well.**


	2. Bathroom Rendezvous (Jaune x Yang)

**AN: Wow, didn't expect to get some much support and ideas so quickly. I will try to do as many as I can but I won't promise anything. Especially with my other stories I need to catch up on.**

 **I hope you all enjoy. Thanks again for all the support and ideas.**

 **Chapter 2: Bathroom Rendezvous**

Despite the loud music Jaune could hear his date perfectly fine as they sat together at the bar. Junior's club had just reopened after she apparently trashed the place in a fight. His date went by the name of Yang and how she sorted that mess out and was allowed back here was still a mystery to him.

The two blondes had been on a few dates now and so far, things were going really well. He had first met her when his best friend Ruby introduced him to her half-sister. The two started off by just making small talk and hanging out once in a while, however things started to escalate and talking turned into flirting. Eventually, having the balls to ask her on a date she said yes, much to his surprise and the rest is history.

He took a sip of his drink as he noticed something different about her. She didn't appear to be drunk or anything but she seemed flirtier than normal and the mood seemed a bit tenser than it normally was. His heart was racing a bit faster as his hormones seemed to be reacting in a strange way.

She leaned over to him.

"Hey, are you feeling daring tonight?"

His heart skipped a beat as if he already knew what she meant and excitement start to flood through him.

"Yeah, but what did you have in mind?"

She wore a daring smirk as twinkle seemed to flash in her eyes. As she leaned closer he couldn't help but notice the gracious view she was giving him of her cleavage from her low cut top.

"Meet me in the restroom in like three minutes." She smirked before getting up and leaving without another word.

He started to count down the seconds and eventually the minutes. His cock was already hard just from the excitement of it, not to mention the thought of seeing more than just her cleavage. The thought of being in the bathroom with her? It was almost too much.

Eventually, after the waiting almost seemed unbearable, he counted to three minutes before getting up and going into the nearest restroom.

Fortunately, as he entered, he saw no one else but Yang, who looked like she was pretending to do something with her hair before she noticed him and smiled. Fear of getting caught started to ripple into his mind, but he fought the thoughts back as his lust increased.

She opened a stall door and wave him into it. It felt like his cock was going to free itself from his pants at any minute with the bulge was now visible with his blue jeans. She didn't seem to mind one bit and closed the door behind him. They had picked the largest stall in the bathroom and it fit the two of them perfectly.

"Funny meeting you here." She joked as she pushed him against the wall and started to undo his pants.

"Yeah, it must be a small world."

Her beautiful purple eyes looked into his blue as she pulled his boxers off. A red tint seemed to creep across her face as his cock was freed. She looked at it for a moment before looking back up at him and leaned in to suck. He stopped her with a soft hand on the shoulder.

"It's not fair, I don't get to see anything of yours."

She raised an eyebrow as she smirked.

"Oh? And what do you want to see big boy? I mean, isn't it enough, I'm giving you head in the bathroom? Most boys would pay me a ton of lien just for that." She teased.

"I want to see everything." He said as his heart raced even faster.

She shook her head, but the teasing smirk never left her face.

"Nope. You only get to see one thing. So, what will it be?"

Her whole body was perfect. She had amazing legs and a great ass, but it wasn't even a contest as to what he was going to pick. There was one thing that stood out and what they thought when people saw her.

"I want to see your tits. So, take your top off please?"

She smiled. "I figured that's what you would pick. It seems to be the first thing guys always want from me."

He couldn't blame them.

His heart raced even faster as she slowly lifted her shirt up. She did it in teasing fashion as his eyes begged to see them. He wanted them NOW. Finally, she pulled the shirt over her head and set it on a rack holding toilet paper.

Finally, her red laced bra was the next to go and her double D's were exposed to him. He felt liked he had reached the gates of paradise.

"There. Happy now?" She teased as she jiggled them for him.

He nodded but he wanted more.

"Can I touch them?"

She shook her head. "Nope. You don't get to touch mine until I finished playing with yours."

Getting back on her knees she started to lick his dick slowly. Her tongue dancing around until finally she put it in her mouth and the world become a much more magical place for him.

Her large tits jiggled a bit with every movement she made as she bobbed her head back and forth, taking his dick in just far as she could.

"Holy crap Yang this is amazing…"

He wondered how many other guys had gotten as lucky as he was now, but decided it would be better not to ask.

"You're so easy to please Jaune." She remarked.

She resumed her task of sucking him off in the bathroom stall. As she continued he stiffened as he heard the bathroom door creek open. No one could see them with the wall in the stall, right? He hoped so. It hadn't bothered Yang at all as she continued to make him feel the greatest man in the world.

He held his breath as he heard the quiet mumbling of a man. He seemed intoxicated and he couldn't really make out what he was saying. Fortunately, he did his business and washed his hands quickly before the door creaked open again and only the two blondes remained.

That extra bit of excitement seemed to do it for him and he finished in her mouth, surprising her.

"You could have at least told me you were going to cum." She complained after swallowing it. "However, since it tasted good I forgive you."

He smiled. "Glad to hear it."

She stood up and wrapped her arms around and kissed him. Her large boobs pushed against him and it didn't take long for him to get back into the mood despite just cumming moments ago.

"Now that you played with mine I get to play with yours."

She didn't object as his hands fondled her breasts and gave a small moan as he kissed her neck.

"I didn't know you were so hungry Jaune."

He smiled as his hands moved down to her shorts and soon these too were discarded along with her yellow striped panties. "Can you really blame me?"

Not waiting for an answer, he bent her over as she leaned on the door to the stall. He inserted his finger slowly and with each moan he increased his speed. Making the busty blonde wet didn't long at all and soon she was begging for it.

"Jaune put it in already!"

He gave her an evil smirk. "Beg."

"What? I never have to beg. You have got to be kidding Jaune!"

He teased her insides with his finer even more. She wanted it so badly by the way her hips moved and how wet she had gotten.

"Do it! I mean unless you don't want my dick in you." He teased.

Her face turned red with embarrassment as she gave in.

"Please! Please stick your big fat cock into me Jaune!" She begged.

He continued to finger her and gave her ass a nice slap. "More."

"Please stick it in! Fuck me like a slut inside the bathroom stall Juane!"

He was no longer worried that someone might hear them inside the bathroom and in fact the thought of someone walking in and seeing him fuck Yang sounded pretty hot to him. He wanted to show off his hot as fuck girlfriend anyway.

"As you wish."

His dick slowly danced around her wet pussy before he inserted it and became one with his fellow blonde. As he penetrated further her loud moans threatened to leave the bathroom and attract new guests to their private party.

"Yes! Jaune your hitting the spot perfectly."

He felt a tinge of pride from her cries of satisfaction and continued to fuck her silly. He leaned forward, grabbing her perfect tits and kissed her neck teasingly. Her body seemed to shiver with his every touch and it seemed she would reach her limit soon.

Her slutty body felt so good he felt he might join her and they would finish together, but her body seemed too good for him and he creamed her pussy full of his seed before she climaxed.

"It's so warm! Keep filling me up Jaune."

His dick did not disappoint as it continued to pump his white liquids into her. He felt her shiver with excitement.

"I'm going to cum too!"

Soon their bodily liquids mixed and as he removed himself from her a white mess soon spilled out onto the floor. He doubted he had ever jizzed that much in his life and felt proud of his new record and since it didn't take her long to orgasm he didn't feel bad at being such a quick shot.

Yang soon dropped to her knees and attempted to regain herself. She was breathing heavily, but had a look of pure bliss on her face.

"Jaune…You are such a beast…Please fuck me more." She begged.

He wanted to take her up on that offer, but just doing it in a bathroom stall wasn't going to cut it anymore. His dirty mind was thinking even bigger and more naughty places to fuck her.

"Sure, but first let me clean this mess up."

Without thinking, he opened the stall door with the intention of getting some paper towels and completely forgetting he could just use toilet paper. He then came face to face with two girls who he hadn't heard come in.

The girls appeared to be twins. One dressed in red and the other in white. They had a pale complexion and one had shorter hair while the other had long hair.

"Like Miltia is that the blonde girl who ruined our club before?"

"I think so Melanie and it appears she has having some kinky fun with some other blonde."

He felt his face heat up at the fact of actually getting caught let alone by a pair of hot twin girls. Glancing back at Yang he could tell she seemed to be too fucked silly to care.

' _That didn't take long…'_

It seemed his night was far from over and now that they were caught by these two girls he wondered what would happen next.

 **AN: Perhaps I will make a continuation chapter to this one with the twins? Either way I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **And to clarify Junior's club apparently has large unisex bathrooms? XD**


	3. (Jaune X Summer) (Jaune x Ruby)

**AN: Well, another chapter of love making. I hope you enjoy this one.**

 **WARNING: This does contain cheating. So, if that bothers you in a fan fic you have been warned.**

 **Chapter 3: I'll do anything to get an A.**

Jaune hated going to Ruby's house. It wasn't because he disliked her, but rather it was almost the exact opposite. The two had been friends for about two years now and they got along well, but her innocent yet outgoing personality combined with her sexy body always made his hormones go wild and made it kind of frustrating to always be horny around such a good friend.

Then there was also the fact she lived with her parents still. Not that was bad, but her mother only made things worse for him. Her mother Summer was such a sweet girl liked her daughter and by how young she looked it Ruby had to have been a teen pregnancy.

She looked almost like her daughter, but was a bit taller and had slightly larger breasts. Not that he was staring!

He had only seen her father a few times, but most of the time he was away at work. So, it was often just the three of them when he went over. As for the reason of coming over today he didn't know, but Ruby had called him out of the blue. He told he could come over just for a bit since had plans with his friend Ren in less than an hour.

After knocking on the door, he was surprised when Summer had was the one who greeted him.

"Ah Jaune welcome. Please come in." She greeted sweetly.

He nodded. "Thanks' Mr.'s Rose." He replied as he took his shoes off and closed the door behind him.

"Don't call me that. Summer will do just fine."

He nodded. Summer almost looked like Ruby's big sister rather than her mother. It was weird how life worked sometimes.

"Is Ruby upstairs?" He asked.

Summer shook her head. "No, her boss made her work a bit later than planned so she won't be home for another hour."

He sighed. So that text Ruby had sent him must have been before she found out.

He turned to leave. "I see well I have plans with another friend soon so I should probably leave then. I can see what Ruby wanted another time."

Summer stopped him. "Please wait. I actually need to talk to you about something."

This made him excited for someone reason. Perhaps it was just his perverted brain going into overdrive. Perhaps it was how her short black leather skirt showed so much of her long legs and the way her cute red top showed just a bit more boob than normal. He couldn't say.

Of course, this type of attire was out of the ordinary for her. It made him really jealous of her husband regardless. He had often zoned out thinking about how he would spread her legs and fuck her silly if he could.

"What is it you needed to talk about?" He asked, his heart speeding up.

She fidgeted a little.

"Well, you see… Ruby has been struggling a bit with her math class. I know you are really good in the subject and since Ruby is to suborn to ask for help on her own I was wondering if you could offer to tutor her? She has her final tomorrow."

Jaune frowned and rubbed his arm awkwardly. "I'm sorry, but I made plans with a friend for the day already so I really can't." He averted his eyes.

"Well, couldn't you reschedule with your friend? Please? I know this is selfish of me, but I really want Ruby to do well. I could pay you."

He supposed Ren would understand since he was helping someone in need, but he didn't feel right taking lien from her.

He pulled out his scroll and sent Ren a text saying something important came up and he couldn't make it today.

"Well, alright but I don't want you to give me any lien."

She looked slightly surprised. "But I want to at least pay you something for your time. I am making you give up your free time with another friend after all."

Excitement filled him as he felt himself start get really horny. This whole situation was too much for him and it wouldn't be long before he said and did things he wouldn't normally have the guts to do.

"Well, I am sure we could work something out…" He trailed off as his eyes took in her cleavage once more.

Summer seemed to take in the invisible message as a red tint covered her cheeks. She looked down a bit.

"Well… I notice the way you look at me and my daughter sometimes… Even though you never act on it and I'm married, I feel bad we make you so excited that it seemed to torture you. I suppose I could do something to help calm your hormones down… If you help my daughter get an A on tomorrow's test."

Was this actually happening? He couldn't believe it, but he was far too horny to turn back now.

"Alright…What did you have in mind." He asked. He could barely contain himself.

She led him into the living room and made him sit on their large couch. His heart raced with anticipation as she straddled him and slowly top her top off. She didn't wear a bra and soft breasts were exposed.

Holding them in her hands and jiggling them. "These are what you wanted right? I noticed you looking at them earlier" Her face now clearly red with embarrassment. It made his dick hard seeing her offer them to him.

He didn't hesitate to grab them and start to play with them. The way they felt so nice and firm in his hands made him want to melt. He started to suck on them and as he licked them Summer started to moan softly.

"Please be gentle with them." She whined as another moan escaped her cherry red lips.

Her lips looked so kissable that he couldn't resist and leaned in and kissed her. Her body seemed hesitant at first as it, seemed surprised by the fact this wasn't her husband, she was kissing, but that soon washed away and their tongues began to battle for control.

He soon pulled back from her as he wanted those amazing lips to do something more for him.

"Summer get on your knees."

She looked confused for a split second for realization dawned on her.

"But I'm married…I can't do that."

"But I'm so hard because of you. You don't want me to suffer, right? Plus, this is for helping Ruby get an A tomorrow."

She looked really conflicted before sighing and obeying his wishes. He felt bad for using such tactics to get what he wanted, but he had come too far now. He wanted it badly.

Besides, she looked so hot on her knees as her soft hands unzipped his pants pulled them down along with his boxer shorts. She gave a soft gasp at the size of his cock as her face turned an even new shade of red.

"I have never seen one so big…" She muttered softly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Bigger than your husbands?" He asked with curiosity.

She looked away. "That's none of your concern…"

Wearing only her short skirt she started to suck dick. The way her beautiful silver eyes stared into his made his heart throb. Her soft lips kissed his member as she then stuck it back in her mouth. He reached down to grab a handful of her tits as she moaned.

She continued to suck on it for a few minutes until he reached his limited and finished inside her mouth. She coughed a bit as some of it fell on her tits, but none reached the floor much to her relief.

"So, you're satisfied, now, right?" She asked quietly.

He wasn't and he wanted to enjoy all of her body before being truly satisfied. He had wanted her and Ruby for so long and he was going to milk this for all it was worth.

"No. I want your pussy now."

He pushed her back on the floor before pulling her skirt up not even bothering to take it off.

"Wait! I'm married Jaune I can't go all the way…"

He sighed. "Common Summer even I know your husband is gone a lot. When is the last time you had a good fuck? Besides, it's for the sake of helping Ruby study."

"I-I don't know…." She stammered.

"We already went this far so there is no point in trying to play the married card now."

He was surprised she was wearing a red thong underneath her skirt. She looked away, embarrassed.

Spreading her legs, his cock teased her pussy but he didn't put it in right away. Instead, he took pleasure in teasing her and listening to her moans until her pussy had become soaked.

"Just put it in already" She whined. Her personality seeming to change from hesitant to needy.

He obliged her and stuck it in. The feeling he got from finally sticking his dick inside Summer's pussy was too good to describe. He wrapped his arms around her legs and penetrated deep into her as she cried out in pleasure. He licked her boobs once more as he continued to thrust and fuck her like a whore.

"Ah Jaune… You're so rough… I-I love it." She moaned with arousal.

He smiled as he continued to ram her. Leaning in and giving her soft lips with another kiss. She squealed with delight as her body seemed to shiver.

"Faster Jaune. I never had it so deep before. Please keep fucking me like my husband can't!" She begged as her voice dripped with pleasure.

He was all too happy to do so as he pounded her. He could feel like he was going to explode at any minute and he had not intention of pulling out. Instead was going to continue to fuck her brains out until she couldn't think straight. Reaching his limit, he exploded his white seed into her and filled her to the brim with his cum.

Summer didn't even complain about potentially being impregnated and if the look on her face was anything to go by she seemed to have loved almost every minute of it.

"Did it feel good getting fucked by a big dick?" He teased.

"Y-Yes…" She muttered.

"Do you like being fucked like a slut when your husband is away?"

"Yes… I love big fat dicks…" She moaned as his cum poured out of her.

He felt like he had emptied his ball sack into her. It was such an amazing feeling and suddenly tutoring his friend for math didn't seem so bad even on a weekend.

After cleaning up the mess he helped Summer up and soon she seemed to return to normal however he noticed how her eyes seemed to twinkle with lust like she wanted more but he wasn't completely sure.

* * *

Jaune looked up from his scroll when he saw Ruby walk through the front door. Her tired eyes widened in surprise when she saw him.

"Oh, Juane I'm glad you came. Sorry, my boss made me stay late and I forgot to let you know after I invited you over."

He shook his head. "It's fine Ruby."

He smiled as Summer walked in from the kitchen and greeted her daughter. "Welcome back sweetie. How was your day?"

Ah, Summer. She was such a great mom. He admired that about her and truly respected that. It made him feel a bit worse about what he had done with her, but he still wouldn't change a thing.

"It was fine mom. Sucks I had to stay late, but at least they gave me overtime." Ruby's silver eyes turned to him.

"Jaune want to go hang out upstairs?" she offered.

He nodded. "Sure. Your mom told me, you will have your finals tomorrow. I want to help you study for them since we both know you are not the best at math."

She frowned, clearly disappointed they were doing a boring test review rather than playing video games or talking about something fun. "Are you sure you want to help me with that? You don't have to."

She couldn't weasel her way out this. He had promised Summer and he tended to keep it.

"Yes, I am sure. I want to help you pass this exam Ruby. Good friends help one another after all."

Ruby slumped in defeat. "Alright, fine. Just let me go wash up and change first. We were super busy at work today."

* * *

Jaune sighed as he looked at the clock. Five hours at gone by since he had started to tutor Ruby and they went by surprisingly quick. Ruby's understanding had vastly improved it seemed and it looked like she had the potential to do well tomorrow's exam.

He heard a tired sigh come from behind him. He turned to find Ruby slumped back on her bed. Outside of work she wore more casual and school comfortable clothes. Long dark red leggings stretched across her legs. She looked good in her black and red skirt along with a black t-shirt. She rocked that combination well and she seemed to know it.

He couldn't help but noticed how her skirt seemed to run up a bit more than normal. If it went up any further, he would probably be able to see her panties. It didn't really take much to get him going it seemed.

"Hey Jaune are you okay?" Her voice was filled with concern.

"Yeah, I am. Just all that studying made me kind of tired." He lied.

She smiled. "Yeah, me too… It was really nice of you to help me. I feel bad you spent the entire day helping me with math of all things."

He shrugged. "It's fine. I'm just glad I could help you out."

She smiled. "You are way too kind to me Jaune. I mean, thanks to you I might actually get an A tomorrow. Is there anything I can do for you? I mean you always help me out so I want to repay the favor for once."

That got his mind racing towards dangerous territory. Even after blowing loads into Summer he still wanted it bad and seeing Ruby in the position she was in was making him want it more.

"Well there is something you could do for me."

She leaned up and looked at him. "Name it." She offered.

"Well, you could take your top off and suck my cock." He shamelessly asked.

Her eyes winded as she blushed. "…Is that really what you want? I mean I didn't think you were into that sort of thing so much."

His static expression didn't change. "If you really want to make it up to me and make me happy then that's the best thing you could do. I want that more than anything in the world Ruby."

She nodded. "Alright…I mean I owe you my grade so I'll do it…" She stammered

She placed her hands to her sides and slowly lifted up her shirt before pulling it off and throwing it on the ground. Her perfect c-cup breasts were exposed as she didn't wear a bra. He had never seen her face so red as she got up and walked over to him before getting on her knees and unzipping his package.

His dick popped out and she leaned back with a startled look on her face.

"Ruby I promise it's not going to bite you." He joked.

"I know that! It was just a lot bigger than I thought it was going to be…" Her eyes looked away for a moment before she took a deep breath and looked at it again.

She hesitantly started to lick it before engulfing it in her mouth. She looks up into his eyes and he could really tell she got those beautiful eyes from her mother. The way she sucked on it was almost as good as Summer but he imagined Summer had the lead on her when it came to experience. Obviously.

Still, Ruby was very good at it and he intended to be the one to give her the experience. He placed his hand on her head as she bobbed her head back and forth trying to take as much of his cock in as she could. Sadly, it had become just too big to fit all the way in her mouth. Her tongue teased his tip inside her mouth and he could feel himself ready to blow.

"Ruby I'm about to cum. Don't you dare spill a single drop of it." He warned.

Her eyes widened in surprise as he blew his white load in her mouth. Despite everything cumming inside of Ruby's mouth had been far more enjoyable than Summer. It was because of how innocent Ruby acted. Taking that innocence away and making her his was the best feeling he could ask for.

He pulled his cock out of her mouth as she struggled to swallow all his cum without spilling any of it. She managed to succeed.

"You're a good girl Ruby. Well done." He praised as he gently patted her on the head and she looked up at him submissively.

"I-I am glad you liked it…" She stammered embarrassed.

He smiled as he felt his cock get hard again so soon. "Ruby sit on my lap." He ordered.

The blush deepened on her face. "What? Why? Why is your thing so hard again?"

"Because I want more and you made it hard again. So, come on Ruby sit on my lap. Please?" He begged.

She looked down a moment in hesitation before nodding and complying with his request. She stood up, placed herself on his lap. Her cute ass felt amazing and this was the position he intended to take her in. First however, he needed to get her more excited.

He started to suck on her breasts slowly. She let out soft moans as he did so.

"Jaune I heard if you do that it will make my boobs bigger. Is that true?"

He doubted it, but if that was true, it just gave him more incentive to keep doing it.

"You bet Ruby. I'm going to help you get D size." He continued to suck on them.

"D size!? I don't think they will get that big…" She murmured.

It didn't really matter to him. If they did get bigger somehow then he would be happy but if not Ruby was still perfect to him just the way she was.

His tongue swirled around her nipples and he licked them. Her moans started to become louder and something on his lap started to feel wet. Her breasts must be really sensitive for her to become so wet already.

"Juane my body feels really hot. I don't know what to do." She moaned.

"Lucky for you I do." He reassured her.

Not bothering to have her get up, he reached under her skirt and pulled down her pink panties, but left the skirt and leggings on. His cock softly teased her pussy before it was inserted and Ruby let out a squeak in surprise.

"Jaune what are you doing? Is this sex? Are you having sex with me? It hurts, but also feels really good at the same time." She whimpered.

He smiled. "Yes, Ruby were having sex. I'm fucking you right now. I promise the pain will stop and it will just feel good soon."

Her hands tightened on his shoulders as she started to ride him. Her moans were even cuter then her mother's as she bounced on him. Her breasts jiggled up and down with every movement.

"Ah Jaune this does feel really good. You're so deep into me. It feels like I'm losing my mind!" She whined.

"See I told you Ruby." He said with a confident smirk.

Fucking her felt even better than he had always imagined it. He was about to cum inside of her and he didn't even care if she got pregnant. If she did they would just get married and he would take care of both of them. It wasn't like she had to stop any of her dreams just because of this.

She continued to bounce up and down and he groped her ass as she did so. The desk chair, he was sitting on squeaked a bit, but he didn't think it would break.

"Jaune I'm about to cum!" She moaned.

"Me too Ruby!"

They both climaxed together. She wrapped her arms around him and they both caught their breath. He wrapped his arms around her and help her close.

"I feel like such a slut now but it felt so good." She muttered.

"It's okay, Ruby. You're just really good at it. I plan on doing this with you every night now okay? In exchange, I'll help you with all your college classes okay?" He offered.

She smiled as she leaned on him more. "I would love that!"

 **AN: Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I might do a continuation chapter with both Ruby and Summer together, but I'm not sure yet. Anyway, thanks for reading.**


	4. Zero to Two (Blake x Jaune x Ruby)

**AN: Well, here goes another chapter of this fic. Let me know what you think. Also, thanks to everyone for posting their ideas. I will try to dedicate the next chapters to those.**

 **Chapter 4 Zero to Two.**

Jaune tuned out professor Oobleck's lecture as he stared down pretending to take notes. It was a shame since history was one of the few subjects he was interested in but the man talked way too fast for him. Another factor was, his mind was too busy thinking about other things. Things he was glad no one could read minds because they were way too embarrassing.

He sat next to two girls he didn't normally sit next to in class, but since the rest of his team was out sick he didn't have anyone else to sit next too.

' _Shit, I forgot to take notes for them.'_

He knew that if he were sick his team would have taken notes for him. He felt like such a shitty person.

To his left Blake sat pretending to read the textbook, but really it was just a hidden volume of Ninja's of Love. To his right Ruby was drawing in her notebook. Yang was asleep so he was going to have to beg Weiss to let him look at her notes later.

He sighed. To make matters even worse, he was incredibly horny. This was a normal everyday occurrence for him. Especially when he was friends with six hot girls and slept in the same room as two of them. He would go to the bathroom to "take care of it" but then he would have to get up. He had a boner the size of Atlas right now and if he stood up everyone would be able to see it.

Thankfully the desks protected him. Well, as long as no one looked under the desk anyway.

As if on cue Ruby dropped her pencil and it rolled under the desk.

' _Are you shitting me!?'_

He watched with the corner of his eye as Ruby reached down to pick it up. He could only hope she didn't notice it.

That was soon dashed as Ruby returned and her face was bright red. She scribbled a note and folded it.

"Jaune… Pass this to Blake please." She whispered. Her tone was clearly embarrassed.

He felt too embarrassed to say anything as he passed the note to Blake. He could only imagine what it said.

Blake unwrapped it and read it quickly. She raised an eyebrow and looked in his direction without saying anything. She then proceeded to "accidentally" drop her pencil.

He felt his face heat up more as she went down to pick it up. As she got back up her face was slightly red as well, but she looked more amused than anything else.

' _Could this get any worse?'_

To his surprise, Blake passed him a note.

" _ **Hey…"**_

He sighed and passed her a quick response. **"Hi?"**

He saw her smile and pass him another note. It was longer in length this time.

" **what are you thinking about? You seem to have an interesting size bulge down there."**

He wasn't really sure what to say at first, but he supposed if it was already this far he might as well see what happens by being honest about it. Odds are she knew anyway.

" **I'm friends with six hot huntresses. So of course, I'm horny a lot. Don't judge mean when you read Ninja's of Love."**

He heard a muffled chuckle escape Blake's lips before she sent him a response.

" **Relax I'm not looking for a fight. I just think it's kind of funny, especially since you're such an innocent guy. Look, I read something interesting in the last chapter of my book. Want to try it out?"**

Now he was really confused. What could she possibly want to try out here in class? The biggest question was why would she want to try it with him? There was only one way to find out.

" **What did you want to try out and why?"**

She smirked as she passed him her latest note. **"It must be so frustrating that we make you horny all the time. I feel kind of bad to be honest and the thrill of this just sounds too great to pass up. Me and Ruby will give you a hand if you give us a hand."**

He felt his heart race. Did she mean what he thought she meant? Would Ruby really agree to something like this?

Even as he contemplated it Blake passed Ruby a note. Ruby's face reddened even further and she quickly gave Blake a reply. In that instant, he felt two soft hands under the desk to play with his zipper. Glancing at Blake he could see the amused look on her face mixed with one of lust. He bit his lips softly and fought the urge to say anything as he felt his pants get pulled down just enough to let his cock out. He hadn't even agreed to her deal yet, but at this point there was no going back.

Thankfully the desks were large enough to hide all the movement going on underneath. As long as they didn't draw attention to themselves no one could see anything.

He risked a glance down as he felt something he hadn't ever felt before. Ruby's hand massaged his balls softly while Blake's hand played with his hard cock. It was hard not to make any noise and contain his surprise, but he held it in and clenched his pencil tightly.

The way the two girl's hands seemed to work together felt amazing and despite how they couldn't exactly see what they were doing under the desk themselves they worked with surprisingly well coordination.

Feeling his limit was coming soon he quickly wrote and passed Blake a note he was going to cum soon. Her grin widened as she pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket. Seconds after he unleashed his sticky white load into her hand as she finished jerking him off. He had bitten his lip again to avoid making any noise.

He assumed Blake was now wiping her hand off with the handkerchief and carefully slid it back into her pocket. It was rather gross when he thought about it, but there was little else she could do with it and it was better that then on her hand. There was little doubt she was going to wash everything later.

Still, it was hard to believe Ruby and Blake had teamed up and given him a hand job in class! If all he had to do was show them his boner, he would have done that a long time ago. Geez who would have thought.

Ruby seemed really embarrassed about everything. She looked down at her notebook and wouldn't make eye contact with him while Blake on the other hand seemed really amused and kept sending him suggestive looks for the remainder of the class.

* * *

Jaune was on the roof along with Blake and Ruby. It seemed this whole scenario wasn't done yet. True to the note Blake and Ruby wanted him to finger them now. He was really surprised Ruby had agreed to this, but it seemed the girl had gotten really horny after helping Blake jerk him off in class.

The sun was setting and it was just the three of them so doing it up here didn't seem as risky as in class, but at the same time there was no desk to hide behind ether. They seemed to love the thrill of it all.

He felt his dick get hard as he watched the two girls take their bottoms off and lean against the wall. He really wanted to slap their amazing asses, but they wouldn't let him until he pleasured them.

They had such amazing legs too. He still couldn't believe this was happening, but none the less he readied his fingers and inserted them into the two half naked ladies before him.

His fingers went in softly but it was enough to make the two girls moan slightly. Picking up speed he decided to up the ante from two fingers to three.

"Ahh…Jaune your fingers are amazing." Ruby stammered. The look on her face showed he couldn't get enough of this.

Blake nodded in agreement. "Go faster. Don't slow down." She pleaded.

He continued to work his fingers like magic as both girls became more and more moist. Trying to go even deeper he continued to hear the girls cry out in pleasure until eventually they reached their limit.

"I'm cumming!" They cried in unison.

He quickly pulled out his fingers and watched the juices of both girls fall onto the floor. Any thoughts of being caught or worrying if this was going to stain quickly left his head. It was his turn now!

Both girls dropped to their knee's out of breath as they looked up to see his hard cock in their face. The horny duo looked at one another briefly before they started to lick his dick. Ruby licked the left side while Blake took the right. This definitely made the top ten moments of his life so far. Seeing their sexy blushing faces gobble on his dick seemed too good to be true.

Ruby made her way down to his balls while Blake engulfed it in her mouth. The duo switched places a few times before returning to their respective sides. At this point it seemed like they were fighting for control of his hard member with their mouths. It was the best war there ever was. If only all conflict was like this.

It didn't take long for the pleasure to over stimulate him and he dumped his white load on both their cute faces. Both of them trying to lick up as much of it as they could.

' _I never thought Ruby and Blake were such sluts'_

He smiled as they got up and leaned against the wall. They were dripping wet at this point.

"Jaune stick it in me please!" Blake begged. She her body was shaking slightly from a mix of pleasure and excitement.

"No, me first! Jaune please I'm begging you I can't wait any longer!" Ruby pleaded. Her body in a similar condition as Blake's.

Although Ruby had an amazing ass of her own the choice was clear. He wanted the famous bellabooty and he wanted it now! His cock went inside of her with ease and he could tell she wasn't a virgin. He wouldn't ask who the lucky guy was who took it, but it didn't matter anyway since he was going to mark _his_ territory now.

"Sorry Ruby, but I'm taking Blake first. I promise your next though." He hoped she would understand."

Ruby nodded with a look of disappointment as she started to finger herself.

His cock went deeper into Blake and her amazing body trembled with excitement as he continued to thrust inside of her. Her body seemed so perfect for this he knew if being a huntsman didn't work out she would make a great stripper or a hooker. Not that he would tell her that.

"Oh Jaune…You're so rough. I love it!" She begged.

He smiled. "You don't get to call me Jaune now. A hot piece of ass like you has to call me a different name." He teased.

"What is it?" She stammered.

"You have to call me master." He smiled smugly.

"I can't call you that…It's so embarrassing." She complained.

"Find I'll just stop and go fuck Ruby since I'm sure she would be more than happy to call me anything I want." He threatened.

Her eyes went wide. "No, please! Don't stop. I'll call you anything you want. Master please keep pounding your big dick in me. Please master."

He smiled. "Good girl." He patted her head softly and continued to pound away at her. Her insides felt so good he leaned in and cummed inside of her. As he pulled out a large white mess started to drip on the floor.

Blake started to finger herself. "Master, I'm going to cum too." Soon enough she did. The roof was going to be off limits after today he was sure of it.

He couldn't help but smile at his handy work before turning to the horny red riding hood. "Okay, Ruby it's your turn. Are you ready?"

"Yes daddy! Please take me now." She spread her legs and laid on her back ready for him to ravage her.

' _Daddy, huh? I could get used to Ruby calling me that.'_

His lips met hers as she wrapped her arms around him. She pulled him in as he kissed her. The two soon became one as his cock was inserted into her pussy. She felt so tight.

"How does it feel Ruby?"

Her face lit up with a smile. "It feels kind of weird, but also really good. Please go faster daddy."

He obliged her and cast a glance at Blake, who was still sitting there watching. Even as the cum poured out of her, she seemed horny still and started to rub herself as she watched him and Ruby.

Ruby spread her legs out further as he went deeper into her. He could feel her body tremble a bit. Leaning in he kisses her neck and touched her boobs as he continued to pollinate the rose.

"This feels so good! Please don't ever stop daddy." She begged in pleasure.

"Don't worry, I'll fuck you every day if you want okay, Ruby?" He assured her as he tried to contain his excitement. The thought of fucking her and Blake again was just too much for him.

Ruby nodded. She seemed pleased at the idea.

"Jaune that's not fair! I want you to fill me up again too!" Blake whined.

"Don't worry, Blake I will." He assured her, but first he needed to finish up with Ruby. The poor girl hadn't even taken his cum load for the first time yet.

Ruby moaned as he quickened his pace and soon enough he felt ready to finish. He shot his white gold into her pussy and made sure to fill it to the brim before pulling out. Her tight grip on him loosened as her body seemed to relax.

"It feels so warm. I love it!" She whimpered.

Jaune smiled as he still couldn't believe he went from zero to two in a single day. Now he had two hot cum dumpsters begging him for his sperm. He was going to make sure to use them both every day for just using one would make the other jealous. It would also make for a fun game to see how long this would last before anyone found out. Especially his and the other members of team RWBY.

Yang was would be beyond pissed since it was her partner and sister. She would probably try to kill him unless he could convince her how great he was with his cock.

He and his two girls laid together on the roof for a few minutes before the two recently got up and dressed to go back to their dorm to shower and wash their clothes. They would have invited him to join if not for their teammates being there. He wished them luck in hiding the stains.

His feelings for Weiss had all been forgotten and now he didn't feel lonely or jealous of Neptune at all. He smiled at the bright, but crazy future ahead of him.


	5. Dance Aftermath (Jaune x Weiss)

**AN:** **Another chapter of lovemaking. A Weiss, chapter is due since we have the rest of team RWBY included in the series.**

 **Also, thank you for all** **the other ideas you gave me. I have a few other of those in the works. Including some Neo and Cinder action. Thanks again!**

 **Chapter 5: Dance Aftermath**

Jaune walked through the halls of the great Beacon Academy. He had just finished dancing with Pyrrha. Of course, dancing in a dress was a bit strange but he did make a promise after all. He really thought it was the safest bet in the world. Like why did no one else ask her to dance!?

He went into his room and shut the door before quickly changing out of the dress and into his suite. He had told Pyrrha he would go back after changing. Now he just hoped Yang wouldn't come up with any new nicknames for him after this little episode. Then again anything was better than vomit boy.

Locking the door behind him, he set out to return to the dance. As he passed team RWBY's room, he heard the door behind him open.

"Jaune?" A soft voice called out.

He turned around instantly recognizing the voice of his former love interest. Former because it seemed she was hitting it off very well with Neptune once he returned to the dance. Not like he was going to keep bugging her after that.

"Oh, hey Weiss. What's up?" He asked a bit awkwardly. Now he wondered what she thought of him in a dress. He cringed hard thinking about it.

"Could you come in here a minute? I…need your help with something." She explained.

He nodded. Curiosity filled him. Weiss had never asked him for help before and it wasn't like she ever needed it ether. She could outshine him in just about anything.

She waved him in and he obliged. As he walked in she closed the door behind him before turning her back to him. He could tell she seemed flustered about something which was odd for her since she always seemed so calm. When she wasn't angry anyway.

"So…My zipper is stuck and I was wondering you could help me with it?" She stammered.

He was pretty sure his brain stopped working for a solid minute or two.

"I'm sorry… What!?" He exclaimed.

She turned back to face him. "I want you to help me with my stupid zipper. Is that so hard to understand!?" She stammered extremely flustered.

"Why don't I get Ruby or Neptune to help you with it? I mean it would make more sense for them, wouldn't it? I figured I'd be the last person you would ask for something like this." He stated clearly confused as to her reasoning.

She sighed. "Because Ruby is a dolt and I don't really want Neptune…" She trailed off in an awkward silence.

"But why? I mean I saw you with Neptune earlier. You looked happy." He smiled at the not so distant memory.

She gave another soft sigh before turning and looking out the window of the room. Her cheeks had gotten the slightest bit pinker. "I know what you did…"

"What do you mean?" He responded even more confused. Nothing big came to his mind other than showing up in a dress, but surely, she didn't mean that. He shivered at the thought of it.

"Neptune told me what you said when I asked him why he came back. He told me how you urged him to go back to me and get over his fear of dancing." She explained now looking back at him.

He shrugged, clearly not getting the point. "So? Isn't that good? You got to be together at the dance."

She closed the distance between him. "Yeah, it was good, but it made me think… You could have gone with me when I was alone and tried to score a rebound but instead you told him to get his ass over to me and be happy with me."

He nodded. "Okay?"

She sighed louder. "You idiot…It means you put my happiness first instead of your own. You knew how I felt about him and when it mattered you tried your best to help us get together despite how you felt about me. Not many guys would do that…"

He nodded, starting to understand the full picture as she continued.

"It started to click for me. That's just the type of guy you are. You never cared about my wealth or title. You just cared about me. You just wanted a chance to try and make me happy, but I shot you down at every turn… Then some flirt come along and I fall for him almost instantly?"

She stood next to him now as she went on. "I had to pick what type of guy I wanted in my life. The one who always went out of his way and truly cared about me or the guy who was easy on the eyes but would flirt with almost anything that moved. Hell, Yang told me he tried to flirt some two chicks at some club about a month back but I didn't think much of it until now." She explained.

Jaune's heart started to race at her words. He never really thought something like this would happen. That he should just move on.

"Jaune… I realize now I want you. I know it's selfish and I acted horribly towards you in the past, but I really want you to be the one… Will you help me with my zipper please?" She asked blushing.

He nodded. "Um, yeah."

For the first few seconds he just stared at it wondering what to do. After a minute, his brain started to work again and he slowly and with much hesitation touched the zipper of her dress.

' _For God's sake, the zipper isn't going to hurt you Jaune'_

He knew the zipper wouldn't, but Weiss could. Despite what she had said it still make him feel like at any minute she could turn around and punch his lights out while calling him a pervert or something. It all just felt so strange.

Finally, having the balls to take the zipper fully he attempted to unzip it but was unable to.

"Well, shit. It really is stuck." He muttered as he gave it a few more tries.

"Well, yeah! Did you think I was making it up?" Weiss asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Well, no… I just thought… Never mind." He said as he started to fiddle with it more.

After a few moments, he finally got it to zip down. Why zippers would get stuck like that in the most random of times was beyond him. It seemed to be one of the small ways the universe must amuse itself.

"I got it unstuck for you." He smiled.

He turned to leave before she grabbed him by the arm.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Um back to the dance?" He offered confused.

"You really are an idiot." She muttered. Her face reddened as she leaned in and kissed him. "You're not done with my zipper, you dolt. I need it all the way off…"

"Oh… Um, okay." He awkwardly put his hand back on the zipper after she turned back around. Still stunned from her kiss, he pulled her zipper down slowly. Never expecting to see Weiss in such a light or this much of her at all he unzipped it to the bottom and her beautiful white dress slid off easily.

His blush deepened as Weiss now just stood in her white lingerie and heels.

She seemed to be just as embarrassed as him as she moved to cover her surprisingly curvy body with her arms.

"Don't stare so much." She muttered as she walked to her bed and sat down on it. "That being said get over here."

He obeyed as he almost felt hypnotized. Each step felt unreal as he walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed.

"Weiss isn't this a bit much? I'm not sure we should really be doing this."

She smiled, looking down. "Well, this is how I'm going to make it up to you. After treating you so horribly in the past, I wanted to do this."

He didn't argue with her further despite how unsure he still was.

Her lips soon met his. He had never kissed before but it was no surprise at how soft her lips were. He wrapped his arm around her waist as she adjusted to sit on his lap. Her nice ass felt soft yet firm and she leaned into him. Their tongues dancing together.

His hand slid down her backside to her bra strap. "Weiss can I take this off?"

Her face started to redden more, but nodded. "Yeah, you can…"

Quickly unhooking it, he threw the bra on the floor. Despite being small her breasts were still beautiful and soft to the touch.

Weiss let out a surprised squeal that soon melted into a moan as he fondled her gently. His hand sliding down to squeeze her ass gently. She started to grind on his lap gently and nibbled on his neck.

It didn't take long for the lower part of him to get excited and soon poked at her.

"Jaune you pervert…" She slid off him and got onto her knees.

"You know I can't help that." He retorted.

She smirked and unzipped his pants slowly along with his boxers. His rod soon stuck out in her face. She just looked at it for a moment before she got to work.

Letting out a surprised moan himself he couldn't help but admire her. Soft blue eyes looking up at him as she teased his hard cock with her lips gently while her tongue licked the tip. Her hands moved to massage his balls gently.

Her hands were so soft and he couldn't help but wonder if this is what paradise felt like. It only got better as she took his cock in her mouth and started to suck on it fully. Her head bobbed up and down gently as she sucked him off.

He hoped this wasn't just some wet dream he was having. It seemed too good to be true, but as long as he didn't wake up then he wouldn't complain.

Not being able to last another second he let loose his white load into her pretty mouth.

* * *

Weiss's eyes widened in surprise at the intensity of his load. Barely able to swallow it all she gulped it down. Her heart was racing a million miles per second. She had never imagined doing something like this again, let alone with someone she thought was a loser for the better part of the year.

She had done this along with the loss of her virginity back in Atlas when she was really going through her rebel stage. It wasn't hard to convince some attractive rich boy to come _experiment_ with her.

The experience was decent enough, but Jaune's was far bigger than his. She had a feeling this was going to be far more intense. The thought only made her wetter as she started fingering herself. Her panties, long since ruined.

Letting his cock slide out of her mouth, she looked up at him before standing up. "Jaune. Let's take this to the next level." She smiled. Despite how indecent she felt it was hard to control her growing lust now. White panties falling to the floor as she got on to the bed next to him before laying on her back.

He looked at her, clearly unsure. She figured it was his first time and that made her smile all the more. She was glad to be his first since she had always been his crush since the begging. Now she just wished she returned his feelings sooner.

Spreading her legs for him she invited him in. As he got closer he leaned in and kissed her deeply. He was surprisingly good at kissing and she did her best to compete. Wrapping her arms around him she pulled him close.

* * *

After a few moments of kissing Jaune pulled back. He never thought he would see Weiss in nothing but her heels. It was one of the hottest things he had ever seen and his cock soon recovered to its former glory despite the amazing blowjob she had given him.

Not letting his nervousness get to him, he inserted his cock into her slowly. She moaned with pleasure as he did so. Leaning into her he gave her a deep kiss before thrusting slowly.

"Jaune you're reaching so deep into me already…" She moaned out in pleasure as she wrapped her legs around him.

He took this as a sigh to speed up. He had never felt anything like it and wondered if he was going to melt right there. As the intensity picked up, she wrapped her arms around his back and her nails dug into him, but it didn't hurt all that much.

"Fuck! I didn't know you were such a beast Jaune!" She cried out in pleasure. The bed was started to shake violently, but he didn't let up.

"Weiss, you feel so tight on me still…" It felt amazing the way she seemed to suck him in.

Leaning in he kissed down her neck before biting and leaving his mark.

"Jaune…People are going to see that…" She whimpered despite her moans of pleasure.

"Let them." He smirked. Kissing down her chest, he started to suck on her boob while not letting up on ravaging his princess.

Her grip on him tightened as he continued to go deeper into her.

"You're touching my womb!" She cried as her legs wrapped tighter around him.

He switched boobs and sucked on the other one while letting his hands grab her ass. Her more intense moans let him know he was doing something right and he continued to play with her body as he pumped her pussy.

"I'm going to cum!" She cried.

"I am too." He admitted.

The duo climaxed together in a mix of fluids. It was an amazing sensation. Wishing it would never end she unwrapped her legs and he pulled out. The fluids dripped out of her as she looked at him. Both of them far sweatier now then at the dance.

"I never felt that good before in my life…You made me into such a whore Jaune…" She whimpered. Her eyes seemed to twinkle at him.

"Yeah that was intense…Are you going to be okay?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah… I'll wash everything up… Please, let's do this again sometime?" She begged.

He never thought he would hear Weiss beg for anything but this really turned him on. "Yeah…"

All at once it clicked for him and he cursed. "Shit!"

"What is it?" Weiss asked.

"I told Pyrrha I would meet her back at the dance after I got dressed."

Weiss frowned and looked at the time. "Well, that's a problem… The dance ends in about five minutes…" She quickly got up as she said that and started to get dressed. Obviously not wanting her team to see them like this when they returned.

He quickly followed suit hoping he didn't smell too bad. "Crap…I'm sorry Pyrrha."

The thought of leaving her alone at the dance like that made him feel rotten to the core. Especially to have sex with someone else.

Weiss wrapped her arms around him. "Don't worry Jaune. I'll just tell her you were helping me with a small emergency and lost track of time."

He nodded. Despite that, he still felt really guilty.

"Oh, and Jaune?"

He noticed something different in her eyes now. "Um, yeah?"

"Just remember you're mine now." She smirked before giving him a deep kiss.

He soon felt his body lean into her once more and all thoughts of Pyrrha or anyone else for that matter quickly melt away.

 **AN: Thanks for reading!**


	6. Cinder's Debt (Jaune x Cinder)

**AN: Well been awhile for this one. I promised a Cinder chapter so here it is. I hope you like it. Also, sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. It was getting pretty late when I finished this.**

 **Chapter 6: Cinder's Debt**

Jaune took another sip of his drink. Milk, of course, since he didn't want to have to ride the airship back to become drunk since it would only make his motion sickness worse. Still the temptation to get hammered ate away at him from what had happened the past week.

First, he flunked a test in Ports class and then he got his ass kicked by Cardin in front of the student body (again) and now he finds out Weiss is going to the dance with Neptune.

Downing his milk like a shot of whisky he ordered another. He didn't care about the strange look the bartender gave him ether.

"Having a bad day too?"

He flinched, but didn't jump at the voice. Naturally, he hadn't been expecting it and turned to find someone he wasn't very familiar with.

A girl with long black hair that grazed over her left approached him. Her amber eyes regarded his as she took the seat next to his and her uniform…

"You're one of the Mistral exchange students? And yeah, you could say I am." He sighed and started drinking his second glass of milk.

"You would be correct. I'm sorry to hear that. Looks like misery loves company." She smiled as she ordered a more adult beverage.

"It's fine. What's got you down stranger?" He asked casually. Of course, her being this close, her perfume was starting to get to him and it smelled heavenly.

She took a sip of what looked like red wine. "Just incompetent friends missing some things up for me. Nothing major though. Still could use a break and a drink. I'm Cinder by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you Jaune."

"That sucks! How do you know my name again?" He asked, wondering if he should have known her from the start. A slight panic raced through his mind.

"Oh, I just remember from today. I saw your fight." She gave a soft giggle. "It's a shame really. I was actually hoping you would shut that annoying Winchester up."

He sighed. "Yeah, me too." In truth Cardin wasn't as bad as before, but he still loved to kick Jaune's ass during sparring practice. "I also failed a test and the girl of my dreams is going to the dance with another guy. Sounds like typical school problems, huh?" He almost laughed.

Cinder gave him a soft smile as she finished her drink and ordered another. "Well, it happens to the best of us. I'm sure you'll improve in time and now you know you just need to study more I'm sure for the next test. Plus, there are more fish in the sea." She offered.

He smiled. "Thanks."

He appreciated her words, but in truth they did little to help. The stink of failure was strong and even her nice perfume did little to counter it.

The two were silent for a while as they drank side by side. One getting stronger bones while the other slightly more buzzed as she started ordering stronger drinks. It was a calm feeling and almost helped him relax. Few people were in the bar this late since it was a Monday.

"Fuck… I have class tomorrow or today, technically since it's after midnight." He muttered looking down at his drink. He thought about checking his scroll since no doubt he had messages wondering where he was this late.

"You could always just skip." Cinder suggested as he pulled out his scroll.

"No way. I'm doing poor enough as it is. I can't afford to miss class too." He sighed and flipped through his messages.

" _Jaune? Hey, when are you coming back? It's getting pretty late and Pyrrha is even starting to worry. Be safe man!" -Ruby Rose. 10:24 P.M._

" _Jaune are you okay? You're never out this late. Please text or call me ASAP! I know you had a rough day, but you'll do better." -Pyrrha Nikos. 11:15 P.M._

" _Yo Vomit Boy! P-money is really getting uppity. Get back here already before she flips shit!"- Yang Xiao Long. 11:30 P.M._

" _Hey Jaune, it's Blake. Pyrrha just gave me your number (not sure why she thinks it will help but whatever) Can you come back already so I can get some sleep? Thanks."-Unknown Number. 12:00 A.M._

" _Jaune are you okay? Nora thinks you've been kidnapped and is threatening to go into Vale and break some legs. Please get back to us."-Lie Ren. 12:22 A.M._

"Aren't you innocent." Cinder remarked causing him to look away from his scroll.

"Well isn't that why we are here? To learn and not skip class?" He offered. "I need all the help I can get anyway."

Cinder looked amused. "I suppose so…"

There was a certain twinkle in her amber eyes as she leaned forward a bit. The smell of alcohol wasn't strong, but it was still noticeable. She smirked as she looked at his scroll. "Someone's popular."

"Yeah, my friends just worry a bit too much, that's all. Honestly, I can still take care of myself. I don't need a babysitter to be out this late." He complained looking back at his scroll.

" _Jaune! Who took you!? I'll mess em up big time! I'll see if we can trace your scroll location. Don't worry leader the cavalry is coming!"-Nora Valkyrie. 12:26. A.M._

" _Jaune are you just ignoring us? I'm not getting my sister to track your scroll. Just be responsible and get back here soon. We have class tomorrow and you need your sleep."-Weiss Schnee. 12:33 A.M._

He sighed. He should have figured Weiss would assume he was just ignoring them. In truth, he just muted it for class but forgot to turn the ringer on.

" _Jaune? Please get back to us. I'm actually really starting to worry! Please come back! I'll even give you one of my cookies, okay best friend? Just be okay and come back soon!"-Ruby Rose. 1:02 A.M._

His heart melted at Ruby's text. He really felt bad for making her worry like this and was lucky to have such a caring friend. She never shared her cookies… With anyone.

" _Yo Jaune. Sorry about the dumb nickname. You really should get back otherwise we are going to start to look for you. And if someone took you, they should know I'm going to pound them into dust particles!" - Yang Xiao Long. 1:33 A.M._

"Oh shit!" He cursed. Knowing it was too late anyway, he sent a group text to everyone telling them he was fine and forgot to turn the ringer on. And really lost track of time.

Of course, there was another text to go through.

" _I'm coming partner. Kidnapper! If you see this scroll, then know you're going to DIE."-Pyrrha Nikos 1:45 A.M._

"Shit! How late was I here?" He looked at the time to see it was 1:56 A.M.

"Is it past your bed time?" Cinder teased.

"No." He shook his head. "I just drank a lot more milk than I thought and made everyone worry about me like an asshole because I was too stupid to check my scroll and put the ringer back on."

"Jaune I just got here a half hour ago, but were you really here drinking milk all this time?" She questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Um…Yeah."

She looked at him straight in the eyes before she lost control and burst into laughter. "Oh my God! I can't even believe this is a thing right now! Your friends are going to burst through that door and just see you sipping on some milk like a child!" She held her sides as she laughed uncontrollably for a solid good minute.

"Shut up! I can't help it okay! I was just lost in my head…" He sighed.

Cinder started to regain her composure. "Well Jaune…I can tell you I have seen and experience many things in my life so far, but I have never laughed that hard. Not ever." She admitted wiping a tear from her eye.

"It's not even that funny! I scared my friend shitless over something so dumb. They are going to kill me and the text I just sent them is way too late to cover it." He sighed. "I have to go." He turned to pay his tab.

It was surprisingly cheap for all the milk he drank and the fact he didn't have to pee was a miracle on its own.

"Oh dear…"

He turned to Cinder. "What is it?"

"I seemed to have forgot my lien. I'm not sure how I'm going to pay for all my drinks." She muttered.

He sighed again. Hoping to use this as some massive cover story to his friends about helping someone in need so he couldn't respond to them.

"How much do you owe?"

"About two hundred lien."

"No way…"

She looked at him pleadingly. "Please? I'll make it up to you…"

He shook his head as he pulled out the lien card. "Well, there goes a month's savings, but I'm not just going to leave you here like that."

She smiled at him. "Thank you so much."

He nodded and paid the tab for both of them. "You can pay me back later. I have to go."

She grabbed his arm. "Well, I don't really have any lien to be honest…"

"You're kidding me?" He cringed.

"I'll make it up to you somehow…Just not in money."

"Like how?" He didn't like being that guy, but two hundred was a lot and it took a lot of work to save up that much. Just what was she drinking anyway!?

She smiled and lead him out the door before wrapping her hand around his. "The last school shuttles leave at 1:30 so we both missed our chance to go back anyway. That also means your friends are still at the school. I have a place in town we can stay the night at."

"Well I don't really have much of a choice now. Thanks…"

"Don't worry. That's not the only way I'm going to pay you back. I know two hundred is a lot and you were such entertaining company." She smiled.

"Oh, so what else are you going to do for me?" He asked innocently.

She pulled the center of her top down a ways to give him a good look at her black bra and D sized boobs filling it. "Whatever you want…"

He looked away blushing. "Well I wouldn't mind seeing your boobs."

She smiled and lead him back to her apartment. It was small but clean with large bed next to the window. Not bad for a one room apartment ether. The apartment was in a high-rise overlooking a good chunk of the city in the downtown area. Large skyscrapers also surrounded it.

She pulled off the top of her Mistral uniform along with her bra. Her large plump breasts now inches from his chest.

He couldn't believe she actually was letting him. He had never seen a pair of bare tits in person before ether. "Wait! We are in front of the window. What if someone looks in and sees?"

She shrugged. "Then they get a free show."

He looked out the window as it started to rain.

"I doubt very many people will be watching this late at night or with the rain." She offered.

He nodded, looking again at her rack. His pants already becoming too tight around the crotch.

"So, you just wanted to see my tits?" She asked with a sly smirk. Closing the distance her boobs pushed into his chest.

"I can have more?"

"Well, you helped me from a pretty big bind… You have to tell me what you want though. I'm not going to offer or give you ideas." She teased.

He shivered. His heart racing and his nerves starting to act up. However, his hormones were outweighing that.

"Well I want you to take off your skirt and leggings too." He noticed a pair of heels on the floor next to the door alone with what looked like a red dress folded up. "Also put the heels on."

She nodded. Her eyes almost seemed to glow. "As you wish."

She slowly unzipper her skirt before pulling it off. Then sitting on the edge of the bed she pulled her leggings off. Her long creamy legs fully exposed along with her red laced panties.

His budge only got bigger as she looked at it. "Does my body turn you on Jaune?" She gave a cocky grin.

"Um, yeah!"

He looked over at the dress. "Actually, put that on too."

She nodded and did as he asked. Sliding the dress on along with a fancy looking jeweled anklet and her heels.

She looked classy alright and still showed off an amazing amount of skin at the same time.

"Now what? I'm sure I have some ways to go before I pay off that lien debt huh?"

He nodded. "I…Really want you to give me a lap dance now."

"Hmm alright."

"Also pull the top part down so your tits are out. Those should never be kept hidden."

Her hands pulled on the sides down around her arms to expose her breasts once more. Before turning teasingly to him. Her bare back now in his face before she sat on his lap and started to grind on him.

Her ass felt so good on his crouch along with her red silky dress as she rubbed against him. He unzipped and allowed his cock to be free. She rubbed against it with her ass and he felt like he was going to melt already.

"Go faster!" He ordered giving into his lust and hiving her ass a nice slap.

She moaned ever slightly and did as he commanded. Grinding faster on his cock until he shot his white load onto her ass. Her red dress now soiled.

Even from just a lap dance he never creamed so hard before. Even when he caught a good glimpse of Pyrrha's cleavage when she bent down in front of him and he jerked off to the thought of it.

Yeah, he was a huge pervert behind the scenes. Sue him.

"Great, now I have to watch this. Are you satisfied now?" She asked, looking at the soiled spot.

"No…I think you still owe me a bit."

She looked back at him. "What do I owe you then?"

"Take off the dress and get on your knees."

She nodded. "Fine. I'm going to put it in the wash first though."

"Okay." He watched her go put it in the washing machine before coming back to him. Once again with nothing put her red panties and heels.

She got on her knees before him like an obedient servant and it made him all the harder.

"What now?"

He rubbed his cock against her large breasts. It felt so soft to the touch.

"Use your tits and suck on it too."

She sighed and managed to engulf his cock with her tits. He licked his dick up and down first before starting on the shaft while she worked her breasts up and down on his cock.

He had to admit this Cinder girl really knew how to work a cock. Not that he had anyone else to compare to, of course, but he just got that vibe from her that she been around the block a few times.

Her soft cherry red lips sucked him off well and soft moan escaped his lips. He also noticed Cinders panties were becoming…moist.

"Mmm fuck! Keep going Cinder!" He leaned back against the bed while a hand forced her head to go faster.

She did so as her tits continued to work the lower part of his cock while her mouth worked on the top. Her hands massaging his balls softly and all it once a large flow of cum shot up and her breasts along with her pretty face was covered in it.

"You still came so much? Even after the lap dance? Wow…normally I just use my hand and guys cum in just a minute…" She started to lick the cum off.

"I still want more." Jaune smiled as he watched her clean herself off. First with her tongue, then with some tissues.

She looked at him and nodded. "Okay. It's not like I was planning to sleep tonight anyway."

He turned her around and pushed her against the glass of the window. Her large tits squished as he pulled her panties down halfway between her long legs. His hard member rubbing against her pussy. A soft moan escaped her lips. "You're really going to use me against the window?"

"You're the one who wanted to keep the shades up." He grinned. His cock going inside of her pussy and leaned into her kissing her neck.

She started to moan louder and he thrust deeper into her. His body smacking against hers. "Oh fuck! Jaune I never expected this!" She whined. Her body being pushed against the glass even more. Exposed for anyone to see if they were walking below and simply looked up.

"Me ether!" He continued. He fucked her harder as she started to pant. His cock starting to imprint her pussy. Each moan getting deeper as she begged for more.

"Harder Jaune! Harder!" She cried he fucked away. He then pulled out and had her turn around. Her back against the window as he pulled her panties off and threw them on the ground. Her long smooth legs wrapped around him as he fucked her even harder from the front.

He didn't care that he wasn't wearing a condom. Her legs were wrapped around him and he was creampiing this bitch.

"Ah fuck Jaune!" She cried as he cummed inside of her. He officially marked this sexy girl from Mistral as his. Pulling out his cum dripped out of her pussy and she slid onto the floor softly as she panted for breath.

"That was so hot…" He smiled, feeling more satisfied than he ever could imagine.

Cinder grabbed his hand. "Did I…Pay off the debt?"

He shook his head. "No…We are so doing this again."

She nodded. "Yes…I can't wait." She huffed starting to regain her normal breath.

* * *

Fuck Salem. Fuck the Fall Maiden. Fuck Adam and the White Fang. Fuck Roman and Neo. Screw Mercury and Emerald.

Cinder didn't care about any of that anymore. All she needed was Jaune's dick. She had never been dominated like that before and letting herself be the submissive one for once was too much. She couldn't go back.

From now on she was going to remain in Vale with Jaune training to be a huntsman at Beacon. She was switching sides. As long as she could get fucked like that she didn't need the rest of the Fall Maidens powers anyway.

She would be the dick maiden. The maiden of Jaune's cock. That's all she needed to be now.

She snuggled against Jaune and looked forward to tomorrow. Meeting Jaune friends would be fun and explaining he was busy saving her bacon would help get him off the hook with them she hoped.

Once classed were done she would make him experiment with new places. Each more kinky then the next.

The library? The roof? An empty classroom? So many possibility's.

She smiled as she drifted off into sleep.

 **AN: Thanks for reading! Too kinky? Not kinky enough? Feel free to let me know. I have a Neo chapter in the works, but it's not up to par so I'm going to redo it I think. So next chapter is going to ether have the twins or the twins plus Yang or Pyrrha and Yang. Not sure yet, but feel free to let me know what you like better. Thanks!**


	7. Tied (Pyrrha x Jaune x Cinder)

**AN: so, I made a continuation chapter for the Cinder one I finished last night. This is cannon to chapter 6. I hope you all enjoy. The next chapter will probably be the twins with Yang as a continuation of her story.**

 **I also apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes. I'm sure there are at least a few, but I fixed all the ones I caught. Also, I'm sorry if this isn't as good as the first one, but I tried, and it was fun since I always wanted to write about Cinder and Pyrrha at the same time.**

 **Chapter 7: Tied**

"So, the White Fang just attacked you while you two were at the bar?"

"Yep."

"I don't buy it, but whatever. I suppose I'm just glad you're alright and made it in time for class." Weiss sighed before walking away.

Jaune knew she wouldn't have bought it, but glad she didn't ask further. Fortunately, the others were just happy to see him alive and after apologizing multiple times things seemed to be normal again.

He sighed as he fought back the wave of sleepiness that attacked him. Naturally, they had gotten up very early to make it back to Beacon on time after staying up pretty late. Still classes were over, and he was free now. He was just thankful he didn't have combat class today.

Pyrrha walked up to him after changing back into her normal combat gear.

"You look so tired." She giggled. "Are you going to take a nap in the dorm?"

He shrugged. "I might later, but I'm meeting Cinder again to hang out in her room. After last night we were pretty good friends."

Pyrrha frowned. "Oh, okay. Well could I join you?"

He shook his head. "Well to be honest, we are just doing homework and stuff. I agreed to help her with Valian history so it's better, it's just the two of us." He lied.

She seemed to accept this and nodded. "Well…Alright. I'll see you later then." She turned away and walked back to their dorm.

He felt really bad for lying to her, but she wouldn't understand, and it wasn't like he could tell her anyway.

The guilt was soon replaced by anticipation as he neared Cinder's room. He went inside without knocking to see her sitting on her bed typing something on her scroll before she looked up.

"Ever hear of knocking?" She frowned.

He shrugged. "Sorry. Thought you knew I was coming."

She stood up. "Well, you will be I suppose. That's what you want right?" She unbuttoned the top of her uniform.

He nodded. "Yeah. I was thinking about you all day in class and it made it even worse."

She didn't hide her cocky smile as she threw her shirt on the ground and her beautiful D size was exposed. "See no bra just like you wanted."

"Good girl." He grabbed her breasts softly and fondled them around before starting to suck on them. She leaned onto him as he sat on the bed. A few weak moans escaped her lips indicating how sensitive she was.

She tugged off his pants and started to rub his rock-hard member with her soft warm hands. Getting off him she got onto her knees and started to suck on it. Her beautiful amber eyes staring into his blue.

Her hands started to work their magic on his balls while her head bobbed back and forth, taking in as much of his cock as she could. He couldn't help but moan a bit from getting sucked off from such a beauty. Her jiggled up and down a bit as she continued to suck faster and faster.

"Cinder! Why are you so good at sucking dick!?" He cried as he finished hard in her mouth.

Smiling, she swallowed her white prize. "Because of experience." She admitted without shame.

"I see…Just picturing you sucking off a bunch of guys or getting gang banged makes me so fucking horny Cinder. You have a body someone would want to fuck for days without end and not get tired of it."

She rolled her eyes and finished licking up the last of the cum that dripped onto her chest. "You're such a perverted freak Jaune." Standing up she sat on his lap. "That's okay though because I love it."

He grinned. "I thought of something kinky."

"Oh? Well, don't keep me waiting." She pressed onto him and started to kiss his neck. Allowing small shivers to go through him as she started to grind on his crotch.

"I want to fuck you in the hallway after hours."

"Mmm. I'd like that." She nuzzled.

He pushed his hand up her skirt and grabbed her ass before giving it a good slap. She gave a soft cry in pleasure before starting to pull his shirt off. His hands pulling down her panties before putting his fingers into her pussy slowly.

"Jaune your teasing me…"

He shrugged. "So? Do you want me to just fuck your brains our right away?"

"Yes!"

"Wow. You really are a whore huh? You just need a cock in you at all times huh?"

She whined as he continued to finger her faster. "Yes! I need a dick in me all the time! There I said it so put it in already you loser!"

He obliged her as she got on top of him and she started to ride his cock.

"I can't believe a dork like you is fucking me silly." She moaned as she went up and down on his cock.

"You know you love it." He smirked going deeper while placing his hands on her hips. Riding him harder and faster she bounced.

"I do. I love it when a hopeless dork dominates me like a whore. I love being your cum dump Jaune!" She moaned loudly before laying down on her back as they switched positions.

"I do too! Fuck Cinder I think I'm going to get you pregnant one of these days." He started to fuck her missionary. Not even bothering to take off her skirt her panties were the only thing discarded before her legs wrapped around him.

"Do it! I'll make so many babies with you." She whined.

"Good! The Arc family always has a lot of kids so it's my turn to produce a whole new generation of strong huntsmen for our family." He grinned as his cock went deeper into her.

However, they stopped when someone knocked on the door loudly.

"Fuck" Her cursed pulling out.

"Who would dare!?" Cinder asked venomously. Her eyes turning a dangerous glow.

"Um Jaune? It's me Pyrrha. Are you in there? I remembered you weren't the best at history, so I brought my book to help you guys."

Cinder looked at Jaune who in turn sighed. The duo rushed to get their clothes on while Jaune curse to himself. Getting blocked like that when you were just about to cum is not a fun feeling.

Jaune opened the door. "Oh, hey Pyrrha. Thanks for the offer, but I got it. I was just helping her with the basics and we got it wrapped up for the most part."

She frowned, but nodded. "Alright, well if you're done do you want to head to the roof? It's been a few days since our last sparring session."

Cinder however had another idea.

"Actually, Pyrrha why don't you come in. We need to talk about something."

Jaune gave her a questioning look, but Cinder just smiled. It offset him a bit, but he moved aside and allowed Pyrrha to enter.

* * *

Cinder smiled as Pyrrha entered her room.

"What is it?" The redhead asked.

"Me and Jaune are fucking."

The room was dead silent for the next few moments.

"W-What?" Pyrrha stammered.

"Me and Jaune are fucking." She repeated slowly.

Jaune gave a loud sigh. "For fucks sake Cinder!"

"There isn't any point in keeping it from her unless we want her to interrupt us again."

Pyrrha looked horrified and turned to Jaune. "Is this really true?"

He gave a reluctant nod. "Yeah…"

"I see…So just now you were?"

"Yep." Cinder smiled. "We were kind enough to hurry and get dressed for you though. Still, I bet you wanted to see him naked, huh?"

Pyrrha's face lit up as she shook her head. "No! What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb! I see the way you look at him. I could tell you want him." Cinder looked Pyrrha over. "You would have probably had him too, if you were bolder. You're very sexy Pyrrha. Like me, you have nice legs. A decent bust. Also, a skilled fighter. You would make a fine partner."

Pyrrha backed away. "What are you talking about?" The poor girl looked like she had been violated as her hands crossed over her chest.

"She does have a point." Jaune spoke out. "You are very attractive."

Pyrrha blushed. "You really think so?"

He nodded. "Yeah, and you're very sweet. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Thank you Jaune…"

Cinder smirked. "You know we can coexist Pyrrha. We can both have Jaune…"

"We can?"

She nodded. "Well to a degree. Me and you are two different parts. I'm not much good for dating but I'm great for sex. You on the other hand, are his partner and I'm sure would have a lot of fun when you go out together."

"Um Cinder? What are you talking about?" Jaune now just as confused as Pyrrha asked.

"I'm saying you can be Jaune's girlfriend Pyrrha and go on dates. Hold hands. All that mushy stuff. However, I'm the only one who can sleep with him. I'm the sexual part of it.

Pyrrha frowned. "No! A relationship shouldn't be like that and I'm just going to settle for that. If I'm going out with him, then I want to sleep with him too when the time comes."

"I'm with Pyrrha on this. I think she is pretty hot too and would love to sleep with her when the time came." Jaune smiled.

Cinder rolled her eyes. "Well, that can't happen since no one can sleep with Jaune but me. However, to be honest, I do have a lust for you Pyrrha. Like I said you're very beautiful and I could have lots of fun playing with you."

"Huh!?"

"Besides Pyrrha are you really okay with Jaune like that? I mean he hardly noticed your feeling until now. Wouldn't you want someone who will really pay attention to your needs? Someone with a lot of experience and can make you feel the best."

"Cinder?" Jaune asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Jaune. I'm not leaving you. My body loves your cock, but Pyrrha is off limits. I think a girl like her needs someone like me."

Pyrrha looked shocked. "I can't even begin to picture something like this! I like Jaune and I barely even know you! This is so weird…"

"Then what better way to get to know one another? All of us will be happy with this type of three-way relationship I promise. It's not like you have anything to lose so why not try it?" Cinder offered.

Pyrrha looked to Jaune hesitantly but he only shrugged.

Licking her lips Cinder brought out some rope from one of her bags.

"This will be fun…"

* * *

Jaune had never imagined himself being tied to a bed for any reason, let alone something like this. Rope tied him down to the bed so he couldn't move his arms at all while being completely naked.

Cinder and Pyrrha on the other hand were stripped down to their panties. Cinder being dark red while Pyrrha had a gold color. They sat next to him on the bed as they kissed.

Pyrrha of course was hesitant at first, but now judging from the soft moans she was making was starting to get into it.

"Mmm. Jaune your partner is a really good kisser. You should have taken her while you have the chance… Well, you got me instead, so you still won, but still…" Cinder teased as she leaned forward and kissed Pyrrha's neck softly.

"I bet…" Jaune sighed. Still it was sexy to watch.

Cinder's plump breasts pushed into Pyrrha's breasts. They both had about the same size, but Cinder did have a slight lead on the other girl.

"This is so weird…" Pyrrha complained as she was out of breath and red in the face.

"But look how happy you're making Jaune" Cinder countered. "He has a pretty big boner. Biggest I've seen him have yet actually."

"Well, if this is what makes him happy…" The redhead complied and continued kissing Cinder. Their arms wrapped around one another as Cinder pushed Pyrrha onto the bed next to him and pulled out a large black strap on.

Pyrrha's eyes widened at it as she blushed deeper. "What are you doing with that?"

The look on Pyrrha's beautiful face was too much for Jaune. He really wanted to touch her smooth skin and kiss her himself, but couldn't even touch her thanks to the rope.

"I'm going to fuck you with it. You have such the hottest moans and I'm sure Jaune would agree." Cinder explained as she pulled off Pyrrha's golden panties.

Pyrrha swallowed softly as Cinder spread her legs and Cinder started to fuck her missionary style with the black strap on.

Pyrrha leaned back into the bed and moaned loudly as Cinder leaned in and kissed her lips.

"Mmm…Jaune! This feels sooo good!" Pyrrha wined as Cinder ravaged her pussy. Both sets of tits jiggling as the two-sexy girls fucked.

Jaune struggled against the rope until he managed to slip a hand free and untied it. All while hearing Pyrrha moan deeply.

"Ha! I'm free Cinder!" He stated happily and grabbed Pyrrha left tit.

"Shit. I was hoping to tease you longer." Cinder frowned as she watched Jaune such on the redhead's breasts.

Pyrrha smiled and started to kiss Jaune. "Jaune…I'm feeling so good right now."

"That's good Pyrrha. I want to feel good now."

Cinder took off, the strap on. "Well, why don't me and Pyrrha work together then? Double tit fuck?"

"Hell yeah!" The blonde shouted.

Smirking both girls leaned flat on the sides of the bed and pressed their large breasts together around his dick. It really was Heaven. The girls worked their tits together as they took turns slowly licking the tip of his cock.

After a minute or two he cummed all over both sets of breasts.

"This is way more than normal." Cinder remarked licking it off her tits while Pyrrha started to do the same.

"Well, my sexy partner joined in so of course it would feel even better." He explained rubbing his cock against Pyrrha's boob.

"Fine if it makes you so damn happy you can fuck her just this once. I'm your only cum dumpster afterwards though!" Cinder warned.

He nodded as he pushed Pyrrha onto the bed. The sexy redhead on all fours with her ass in his face.

His cock slid into her easily with how wet she had become as he started to fuck his partner doggy style.

"Oh fuck! Jaune keep going. I want it harder!" She cried.

He happily did so as she pulled on her ponytail a bit and fucked the spartan harder. Her tits bouncing wildly, and her head leaned back and kissed him. Loud moans started to come from her mouth as the bed rocked back and forth slightly.

Cinder started to suck on Pyrrha's boob and gave her ass a good smack. "Mmm you really are a whore at heart aren't you Pyrrha? You were just waiting for Jaune to ravage you."

"Mmm…That's not true…I…I'm just so horny…" Pyrrha wined. "I love this dick…" She leaned forward and started to kiss Cinder back while playing with her boobs.

Meanwhile Jaune was really starting to hit that spot as Pyrrha whined louder and louder. "Fuck, I'm going to cum Jaune!" She cried.

The redhead blushed hard as she squirted. "Eh… This is so embarrassing…"

Jaune smiled at the satisfied customer before turning back to Cinder. Cinder caught his glance and pulled away from Pyrrha and laid on the bed before spreading her legs for him.

Pulling off her panties he started to finger Cinder intensely.

"Ohhh! Jaune your fingers are gold!" The dark-haired girl moaned.

"You like that Cinder? You like getting fingered like a whore?"

"Yes!" She cried.

"Good. Now I'm going to creampie the fuck out of you." He took out his fingers before inserting his cock into her drenched pussy.

"Jaune! I wan more of your dick too!" Pyrrha complained.

"Pyrrha you had your turn. Now it's Cinder's."

Pyrrha frowned as she started to rub herself, but said nothing else.

"Ah! Jaune! That's it. Fuck me deep!" Cinder screamed as Jaune rammed her hard. Her legs wrapping around him once more as her hands grabbed his back. Her whole body just shaking from pleasure and delight.

Jaune leaned forward and kissed Pyrrha's lips as he fucked Cinder silly. Pyrrha happily returned the kiss and their tongues started dancing around inside of their mouths.

"I'm going to cum!" Cinder warned.

"Me too." Jaune smiled as they both creamed. He pouring his white seed deep inside of her. "Remember, you're having all my kids."

"Yes! Give all your cum to me…" Cinder begged.

"Can I have your kids too? I always wanted to be a mom with your Jaune…."

Cinder didn't say anything but Jaune smiled. "Sure Pyrrha."

The trio continued fucking for a few hours. Soon both knockouts laid next to Jaune covered in his cum.

* * *

Cinder was so happy she pretended to be poor last night. Never had she been fucked so roughly before and it was heart throbbing. She snuggled next to Jaune and leaned in kissing him despite the fact he was now fast asleep.

The redhead was fun too, and proved to be a good plaything like she originally thought.

"I can't wait for more…."

* * *

Pyrrha couldn't be happier. Finally, having her crush notice her and dominate her like she so desperately craved under the surface.

It was a dream come true! At first, she wanted to have Jaune ask her to the dance, but this was WAY better. Instead of going to the dance Friday night she would rather stay here and fuck with Jaune and Cinder.

She just wished Jaune would wake up already, so they could go another round.

"I can't wait for morning…"

 **AN: Thanks for reading!**


	8. Class Fun (Blake x Jaune x Ruby)

**AN: Hey everyone! Well it's been forever since I updated any of my stories. I'm sorry about that. Life has been way more hectic then it has been in very long time. However, I do have other updates coming to my other stories and this one again soon. Thanks for your patience.**

 **However, I also want to apologize for this chapter not being what I said it might be in the last one. I wanted to do another one with Yang and include the twins, but I couldn't really think of a somewhat good plot line for that at the moment. However, I love the twins and love Yang so I'm sure I'll think of something decent given time.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **This chapter is canon to "Zero to Two" My first Blake x Jaune x Ruby chapter.**

 **Chapter 8: Before and After Class Fun.**

Blake smiled after she and Jaune had gotten done with another session. Ruby was also panting and recovering. Jaune may not have had much in terms of raw strength yet, but as far as stamina goes, he was the longest lasting she ever had. At least enough to satisfy two girls in a row like this.

"That was amazing Jaune…" Ruby panted as she got up and started to get dressed.

"Thanks Ruby…Perhaps we should get out of here before someone comes into this empty classroom. I'd rather not get caught."

Blake nodded. "Yep. Especially if it was a professor or a member of our team."

Jaune's eyes widened at the thought. "Oh God Yang would kill me! It was bad enough I'm fucking her partner." His eyes looked into Blakes. "But also, her sister?" He shifted to Ruby. "I doubt they would ever find the body."

Blake giggled as she kissed Jaune's cheek. "Don't worry. Me and Ruby would protect you." She turned to Ruby, who was now fully dressed again. "Right Ruby?"

"Yep!" The younger girl rushed over and gave Jaune a big hug. "I won't let anyone hurt you _daddy_."

The blonde cringed slightly. "I sort of regret you giving me that nickname."

Blake let out another giggle. "Oh? What about _master_?"

"Now that one is pretty good! Even if less original I suppose." He smiled and kissed her back. His hand grabbing her nice firm ass and causing her to let out a soft squeak in surprise.

"I like it now. It's growing on me" The black-haired beauty smiled.

"I'm not going to stop calling you daddy. I already have it saved on my scroll as your name." Ruby grinned as she leaned in from the side to kiss his lips allowing the blonde to play with Blakes ass. Blake herself leaned into him and grinded softly.

After a few moments Jaune pulled back. "You girls are too much. I'm starting to get hard again."

"You say it as if it's a bad thing." Blake teased as her hand touched his crouch.

"But doesn't Port's class start soon?" Ruby frowned. "I don't think we should skip class. Afterwards, I wouldn't mind finding a place to go another round."

"Ruby you're such an addict. It's weird seeing such an innocent girl like you become so cock obsessed." Jaune sighed.

Blake smiled and pulled the younger rose to her and fondled her surprisingly busty breasts in front of Jaune. "So? It's not like we can help it. No one lasts as long as you and your stamina has only gotten better as time went on."

Ruby moaned slightly at the faunus rough handling of her boobs. Not to mention she was doing it in front of the boy she was in love with. Her cheek started to get red. "Blake…"

The cat faunus smirked and she pulled down Ruby's cloak and then pulled down her top to expose her raw tits to Jaune. "Oh, relax Ruby. It's not like he hasn't already seen them before. Besides, it's fun giving our blonde dork a nice show."

"Hey! I'm not that much of a dork…" The blonde retorted.

"Yes, you are but that's okay. It's part of what we love about you. Right Ruby?"

"Y-Yes…" She moaned as Ruby continued to jiggle her tits. Blake wondered if she was getting bustier because of puberty or her and Jaune playing with them so much? After it wouldn't be too surprising since she is related to Yang.

"Geez…Now I'm horny again. Thanks Blake." The blonde warrior gave a soft sigh.

"What are you going to do about it?" Blake challenged not letting go of Ruby's soft breasts.

"Fine! I'll go another round." Jaune pulled Ruby from the faunus's grasp and started to fondled her himself.

Blake's smirk grew wider as she started to pull off her clothes once more, but keeping her leggings and heels on since she knew how much that turned him on. What could she say? She was just a perverted faunus in heat at times.

Those times just seemed to be getting a bit more frequent once they started hooking up with Jaune…

* * *

Yang looked up from the desk to see Blake and Ruby finally join them followed by Jaune who went down a row to sit with his team.

"What took you two so long? Class is about to start, and you were close to being late! I can picture this from Ruby and Jaune, but you Blake? I'm disappointed."

"Relax Weiss. I was just helping Ruby and Jaune with some last-minute corrections with their homework." Blake replied as she sat down in her usual spot between Yang and Weiss.

Weiss blinked for a moment speechless. "Oh…" She coughed slightly with embarrassment. "I see…Sorry to accuse you like that. That's very nice of you to help our struggling friends."

Blake shrugged it off as she got out her notebook. "It's fine. It wasn't easy, but I think I've helped those two get caught up. Jaune especially…I think he has learned quite a bit…" She trailed off with a small smile. Her cheeks becoming a soft tint of pink. "Quite a bit indeed…"

"Well, that's good. Perhaps I should have you help me too. This class is a nightmare for me." Yang sighed, leaning back into her seat. Boredom ever so evident on her face.

"Um…Perhaps Weiss could help you instead?" Ruby suggested averting her eyes. "I think Blake has her hands full with me and Jaune already."

Yang just stared at her sister for a moment before rolling her eyes. "I see how it is. Fine have all the fine without me. Weiss can you help a sister out?"

"I don't mind. I'd be happy to help you with your studies." Weiss beamed.

"Thanks Weiss-Cream. What about Jaune though? I mean, wouldn't Pyrrha help him? I'm pretty sure she would jump at the chance. Not sure why it's you Blake?"

Blake shifted nervously for a moment. "Uh…Well Pyrrha didn't take the initiative and after giving her plenty of chances I decided to help him since he was clearly struggling." Blakes cheeks heated up slightly. "But me and Ruby have been helping him…So yeah."

"Okay? Not sure why you made it sound kind of weird, but I get what you mean." The blonde sighed as she pulled out her textbook and allowed her mind to roam.

Ports class was a snooze fest as usual.

* * *

Yang jumped on her bed. "Hey Rubes can I borrow your scroll? That last upgrade to mine made me loss my contacts and I want to add dad again."

Ruby nodded and tossed Yang her scroll without thinking about it. "Man, that class is rough…" The rose, threw herself onto her own bed and sighed.

"So, are you too tired to study with me and Jaune tonight then? I don't mind helping just him then." Blake teased as she opened a book.

Ruby blushed. "No! Of course not, I can still make it!"

"It's still hard to believe Ruby of all people is so dedicated to studying." Weiss smiled as she started to work on her homework at her desk.

"Well, she is properly motivated now." Blake replied, closing her books and checking the time on her scroll.

"Um…Ruby?"

Ruby looked up from her bed. "Yes Yang?"

"Why do you Jaune's contact name titled _'Daddy'_?"

Ruby's mouth fell open as her face turned red as a tomato. "Uh… That's… I mean… It's…" The poor girl couldn't pull together a proper sentence let alone offer an explanation.

Yang threw the scroll onto Ruby's bed. "I swear when I get my hands-on blondie he is going to pay for doing things to my sister!"

"Yang wait!"

"What Blake?"

Blake smiled. "It's just a joke. Ruby was making fun of Jaune for looking like a younger version of your dad. So, she thought it would be funny to write daddy on the contact name."

Yang took the scroll back and looked at Jaune profile picture. "They do look kind of similar…Oh well that explains it then. As if vomit boy would have the balls to do anything with my cute sister. I shouldn't have had my mind in the gutter. Sorry Rubes."

Ruby relaxed and let out a loud sigh of relief. "It's fine Yang…"

"Speaking of…" Blake put her book down. "You ready Ruby? I think we are going to start our next study session in that empty classroom again. Jaune's already there."

Ruby perked up and pocketed her scroll. "Yep! Let's go."

"Hey, why don't me and Yang join you?" Weiss offered. "It would be easier if we all worked together as a team plus Jaune. Besides, someone has to make sure you stay on track."

"Yeah! Like I said in class I need the help too. It would be boring with just me and Weiss anyway."

"Sorry." Blake shook her head. "It's best with just us three. Besides, you and Weiss could use the one on one bonding. Small groups work better anyway."

"I see. Well, that's too bad. I wish you luck then." Weiss shrugged and got back to her homework.

Yang rolled her eyes. "Fine…"

Ruby grabbed Blake's arm. "Come on! I don't want to make Jaune wait any longer."

Blake nodded. "Me ether…"

Yang and Weiss watched the duo leave the room and close the door behind them. An awkward silence followed as the two girls looked at one another.

"Is it me or does it seem like they might be a little too excited to be studying? Especially with Jaune of all people…" Weiss shivered.

Yang nodded. "Yep…Something is up. I'm going to go check it out, so I'll be back later. I think they were using the old room in the back of the academy."

"Alright. They better not just be reading dirty books or playing video games or something."

Yang shrugged and left the room. She didn't see anyone else in the hall as she made her way to the back of the school. Granted, it took her a few minutes to find the old room since the school was pretty big and she had actually gotten lost for a few minutes

"Geez, all these stupid hallways look the same." The blonde muttered as she stood by the old classroom.

The door even looked old. Minor cracks could be seen in the wood. Faint noises could be heard from inside, but she couldn't really make out anything until she spotted a larger crack near the side. It was actually large enough to peak through and since she was very curious, she decided to take a peak on what their real pastime was without simply barging in.

The blonde got on her knees, so she could see better through the small opening. What she did see however caused her mouth to drop open. Shock filling her.

"No way…" Her eyes widened.

Ruby was on her knees. The top of her school uniform discarded along with her red cloak in a pile. Her breasts jiggling as she bobbed her head and took in more of Jaune cock. Blake too was topless and was allowing Jaune to suck on her breasts.

"What the hell? Is this really happening?" The blonde girl asked in shock once more. She already knew Jaune couldn't force himself on them and that obviously wasn't happening anyway.

The hungry look on Ruby's face as she took in Jaune dick made Yang feel so strange. She couldn't imagine her sister doing something impure. Not with that cock crazed look on her face.

Blake too was little different as she moaned each time Jaune would suck harder on her breasts or give her ass the occasional slap.

"Why?"

None of it made sense. Especially Blake. Blake and Jaune never talked… Like ever! So, a study session was hard to believe, but it was helping her sister, so she didn't question it too much but this? This seemed impossible, especially with how far out his league Blake was and how little interest or interaction the two seemed to have.

Ruby made a bit more sense since she and Jaune had always been close friends, but this was still too much. She just acted so pure and innocent for her age and, yet she was on her knees, topless sucking on his dick like a whore.

Yang herself was starting to feel a bit hot.

"No…I'm not…"

Her hand betrayed her words as she felt up her skirt and noticed how wet she had become.

The busty blonde just couldn't look away from what was happening. Part of it was still shock and disbelief…The other part was something else.

* * *

Jaune slapped Blake's ass again, but this time he pulled on the girl's skirt and allowed it to fall between her legs.

"I think me and Ruby spoil you too much Jaune."

"It's true. But I'm not going to complain." The blonde grinned.

Ruby continued to suck his dick deeply, causing him to moan slightly. She rubbed his balls with her hands until she stopped and looked up at him. "It's not fair Jaune! I wish you would cum already… I want it."

"Sorry I take so long…"

"That's not really a bad thing Jaune." Blake smiled as she got on her knees and helped Ruby suck him off. Soon she took his entire thing into her mouth while Ruby rubbed his balls gently with her smooth hands.

He groaned as he finally came on the girls faces. The beautiful duo licked it off greedily while looking up at him.

Jaune smiled as he grabbed each girl by the boob and fondled them. They each moaned softly before leaning in and kiss his cheek. His hand moved from their chests and down to their waists before pulling off Ruby's skirt and Blake's panties.

Ruby grabbed him by the waist. "I'm going first!" She smiled and then got on all fours for him.

"Fine." Blake backed away and gave them some room. "You're such an eager girl now Ruby."

The red rose turned to Blake and stuck out her tongue.

Jaune pulled Ruby's panties down and then moved on to removing her stockings before he started to eat her out. She wiggled her cute ass for him as he did so. His hands resting on her soft cheeks before one trailed down her soft creamy legs.

"I think Ruby hit another growth spurt recently. Not just her boobs are growing, but your height as well. You get sexier all the time." Jaune complimented before eating her pussy out deeper.

Ruby's face turned even redder. "Ahhh Jaune… My boobs are only getting so much bigger because you grope me all the time now."

"I'm not sure if that's actually a real thing Ruby."

"I don't care…" She let out a deep moan as Jaune really started to hit the right spot. "I…Love the way he touches me. The way he eats me out and fucks me…It feels so good!" She moaned harder as his tongue swirled deeper and faster.

Blake leaned against the wall and started to finger herself. "Mmm. I know what you mean." Her fingers were already wet and her pussy becoming drenched. "Ahh… Out of all the guys and faunus I have had… Jaune is pretty good. Plus, he is actually pleasant to be around on like the guys of my past."

Jaune blushed. "Aw Blake…Thanks."

Blake nodded as she continued to play with herself. "Just being honest. Now hurry up and fuck Ruby so I can have my turn. I've been craving this again ever since Port's class."

Jaune nodded and continued to eat out Ruby until she was wet enough. His hard cock went inside her pussy as he started to fuck her doggy style.

"Ahh! Jaune this is my favorite position! I love it!" She moaned in delight as he grabbed the back of her hair and pulled her head back. His thrusts starting to make a smacking sound.

"You like that Ruby?" He grinned slapping her ass.

"Yes! Please don't ever stop Jaune! I'm begging you! Fuck me forever! No other dick is this good!" The silver eyed warrior moaned. Her pussy becoming wetter and wetter. His hands reaching forward to grab her breasts. They were wonderfully soft as he squeezed them.

"You make it sound like you have had other dicks before." Jaune teased her.

Ruby looked up at him. "I haven't till yours, but… I've seen them before. But yours looks the best so far. Now I don't even need the porn anyway. You fuck me so good…"

Well at least he could do something right.

* * *

Yang's hand had somehow found it's way up her skirt and down her panties. She was far wetter then she wanted to admit.

"I still can't believe this… Jaune's fucking Ruby so hard." Seeing her on her hands and knees getting rammed by that dork. She still wasn't sure how to feel. Ruby was such a cute girl and Jaune was a great guy, but part of her still didn't like it.

Also, to see Blake against the wall playing with herself and letting out small moans. Her moans were almost as cute as Ruby's.

The way Jaune grabbed both of their tits and dominated them like they were his playthings. They seemed to be loving every second of it. It was a side of her sister and partner, she wasn't used to seeing and never pictured seeing with Ruby.

Her two fingers went deeper into her now drenched pussy. She managed to hold back a moan.

"His dick doesn't look so bad ether…" She grabbed her boob and squeezed it the same way Jaune had with her teammates.

This was bad she knew. Someone could come through that hallway and spot her at any moment, but she was starting not to care. She was starting to want more.

* * *

Ruby let out a loud moan as Jaune's hard cock penetrated further into her pussy. Stretching her out a bit more as it went even deeper to parts previously unknown.

"Ah! Fuck Jaune! I'm going crazy. Ahh…I'm losing myself to your hard dick…" She gasped as she laid on the soft carpet of the old classroom.

"You feel great too Ruby!" His hands firmly on her hips as he fucked harder. Making her cry out even more. "I'm not going to show you any mercy Ruby."

"Yes Jaune…No mercy for me…I'm such a naughty girl now. Punish me harder _daddy_!" She cried.

And punish her he did. His cock ramming her insides as hard and fast as he could. He pulled her head back again and this time he kissed her soft lips. She quickly melted into him and kissed back deeply.

She pulled back. "Jaune I'm going to cum!" No sooner had she said that did she start to cum on his dick. "Ahh!…Jaune…I'm cumming so hard!"

He grinned. "I'm going to cum too. I'm going to fill you up Ruby!"

She moaned as his semen invaded her pussy. "Ahh! Yes Jaune! Fill me up, please! I want to make Arc babies with you!"

He wasn't sure how he felt on that last part, but he supposed if they were really worried they would have used protection.

Pulling out Ruby laid on the floor and started to catch her breath. Cum started to drip from her pussy and onto the carpet.

"Crap, this is making a huge mess…"

"Don't worry Jaune. I have some stuff that can help clean this up after we are done." Blake smiled as she laid on her back and spread her legs for him. "It's my turn now so fuck me missionary just like I like it."

As vanilla as it seemed it was her favorite position as of late and he aimed to please.

Since Blake had already warmed herself up for him, he slid his cock right in. The cat faunus moaned instantly and she wrapped her arms around his back. He kissed her soft lips deeply as he leaned into her and his cock penetrated her further.

"Oh Jaune…Now that's how you scratch that itch. You're so good!" She cried. This time wrapping her long creamy legs around him she kissed his neck while he started to suck on her boob.

"Mmm. I love your boobs Blake. So jiggly." He sucked harder before switching breasts. His hard dick hadn't stopped thrusting into her. She loved the way he had her pinned on the ground and seemed to get rough with her.

"Yes. My boobs are all yours master! I'm your slutty faunus slave." She cried out. His dick nearly at the end of her vagina. Pleasure shooting through her body. "Oh yes! Having a human fuck, me is the best! Faunus dick is never this good!"

He paused for a moment. "Is that really true?"

She nodded. "Yeah…faunus males usually get their faunus parts at the expense of their dicks so they usually have small cocks. Humans on the other hand…Especially yours are so big…"

For some reason Jaune had thought it was the opposite. That faunus were bigger than humans, but perhaps he had been wrong. Blake would know better after all. He shrugged and continued to fuck the cat ninja silly.

"I mean you've stretched me out so much already." She continued. "Faunus dicks have never got nearly as far inside of me as you ether."

"I see…"

He kissed her neck just as hungrily as she had kissed his, but he started to bite. He kissed down her neck before kissing her chest and then each breast softly.

"Ahh…Jaune! Keep going. Make your faunus cum hard!" She whined.

"Your pussy is so tight Blake. I love it." He continued to fuck her. His cock no doubt imprinting on her pussy. "I'm going to keep marking you Blake. You're mine!"

"Yes, master! I'm yours. Do what no faunus could ever do for me! Please be my human master forever!" She groaned as he went deeper. His hand reaching down and grabbing her soft ass.

"Hmm. Your ass is amazing too. I'm going to pound that too next time."

"Yes, master Jaune. Please pound my ass." She moaned as his cock took her harder. She felt like she might break. "I'm going to cum!"

"Me too!" He groaned. She was just so tight

The duo climaxed together before he pulled out and laid on the carpet next to Blake. Having been worn out from trying to please two girls at the same time.

Ruby got up and laid on the other side of him before snuggling close to him. "I know we should clean all this up and leave soon…But this feels so nice. I don't want to stop."

He nodded. "Yeah, I know." The two kissed deeply. "You're so cute Ruby."

"And you're pretty handsome Jaune." She smiled with a large blush.

"Alright love birds." Blake smiled as she sat up. "Me and master Jaune have to clean this up. Ruby you should probably go distract our team, so they don't wonder why we are cleaning the classroom."

The rose nodded. "Okay. Can't wait until next time."

Blake started to get dressed. "Me too." She gave Jaune another kiss. "Fill me up again soon master."

The blonde smiled, but sighed. This was starting to get a bit much for him. He just hoped they could still play it safe, so Yang or Weiss wouldn't kill him.

* * *

Yang was blushing hard. She couldn't believe she had climaxed here in the hall like this. Especially to Jaune fucking her partner Blake and sister Ruby. Not even in her wildest dreams did she think this would happen.

Part of her was very turned on and craved more.

"I'll have to make sure Jaune lets me in on their next _study_ session." The busty blonde muttered as she got dressed and quickly made her way out of sight lest she be caught by someone.

* * *

Pyrrha walked to the old classroom Jaune had told he and some members from team RWBY were studying. Naturally, she was happy her partner was taking his school work more seriously, but she was a bit frustrated that he was asking them for help over her.

Especially with Blake. She had no chemistry with Jaune what so ever. Her helping him was completely left field.

She opened the door to find it completely empty. "Hmm. So, they have finished already? Oh well, I'll try to join them next time."

She wasn't going to miss out on spending time her partner for anything and she had to make sure Blake and Ruby didn't lead him astray.

Something caught her eye, however. In the middle of the room were a few large, hastily cleaned up spots on the carpet.

She also noticed the smell. She would never admit to how she knew this smell but she knew it. The smell of cum.

"What the hell…They didn't. No way!"

This couldn't be possible. No way it was Jaune and his group, right? It had to be some other naughty group of students and not her partner Jaune.

Despite her reassurance she felt her left eye twitch.

She was definitely going to be supervising Jaune's next study session. There would be _no opposition_ to it.

 **AN: Thanks for reading!**


	9. Drunk Vacation Part 1

**AN: Hello everyone. Another new chapter and sorry I've been gone so much. I hope you enjoy this.**

 **Also, everyone is pretty drunk in this. I'm not the best at narrating drunk characters, however especially with implementing slurred words and such so I apologize in advance. I'm not going to even bother trying to slur their words, since it would look like a big mess I think. Anyway, on with the chapter...**

 **Chapter 9: Vacation Part 1**

Jaune stumbled through the club. He knew his head was going to hurt tomorrow and had never drank so much before in his life. He and his friends had finished the first semester at Beacon and now where away on vacation to some large resort. It was huge and filled with fancy clubs and bars like the one he and the others were in now to giant water parks and beaches. A perfect summer getaway.

After having another "Mistral Surprise" which was a random mix of various drinks and liquors he had gotten separated from his group. He may have wondered off too, but he didn't remember all that much.

It seemed his _surprises_ were just full of strong drinks. Were they trying to get him drunk?

Moving as carefully as he could, he made his way through the large club of people with stumbling into them. It was mostly filled with people around his age or a bit older. They were dancing and having fun or drinking at the bar or in small grounds around various tables.

The only thing Jaune wanted to do now was find a way out so he could sleep. However, as he scanned the room he noticed he was too drunk to find the exit.

' _Shit! That bartender fucked me!'_

He supposed there was only one thing left to do now…

Wander around the club hoping to find a way out…

Part of him hoped the others were as drunk as he was, so he wouldn't be the only one not to remember anything… The other part hoped they weren't, so they could help him escape.

As he started to make his slow but unsteady rounds around the club he felt someone grab his hand and a second later his other hand. Giggling soon followed.

"Oh man…I think Junior fucked this kid up."

"Yep! I knew coming along for this summer gig would be fun."

He glanced around hazily at the two girls who had grabbed him. It might have been just one girl talking to herself now that he thought about it. One of them was in red and black while the other was pure white.

"Oh God. I'm seeing double. I didn't think I was that drunk…" The blond mumbled, still trying to get a grasp on his surroundings. His mind going back to look for a door but failing to comprehend where it was.

More giggling followed.

"Not yet you're not but ask me nicely and I might let you see them." The white one teased.

"Stop it Melanie. We should help him get back to his friends. I can't believe this guy is friends with that blonde bimbo though."

"You're so lame Miltia. I came over here to have some fun with this dork, not give him back to that blonde bitch."

The girl in red groaned and rolled her eyes before turning to the drunk male. Her expression softened a bit as she pulled him towards her. "Sorry about my dumb sister. I know where your friends are, so I'll take you to them okay?"

The one in white pulled on his other hand with a ferocity that he almost fell over. "Fuck that! Come have some fun with me. Your friends obviously haven't noticed your gone anyway. Shows how much they care. Stick with me and I'll give you plenty of attention." She smiled at him and placed his hand on her chest.

"Damn it Melanie you could have hurt him! He clearly isn't a huntsman in training like the others. You need to show some restraint." The red twin pulled him closer to her but more gently. "Besides, he is drunk. I don't want him getting hurt or doing something he might regret later."

Jaune wanted to point out he was a huntsman in training but with him just wearing his blue jeans and a red hoodie he couldn't fault them for thinking that. Normally he would have worn his black one, but he didn't want to risk spilling on his favorite rabbit mascot. Pumpkin Peats was a favorite of his after all.

Then again, his friends were all dressed different too, so the fact that they knew they were in training but not him confused him. Maybe he was just the outlier? Wouldn't be the first time. He defiantly didn't wasn't as intimidating as his friends be it in looks or skill.

"Actually, I think I'm going to get another drink. My head already is going to hurt in the morning, so I might as well enjoy some more before then." The drunk sighed. He wouldn't be surprised if his friends hadn't noticed his absence and he felt too out of place now. He also didn't want to stick around the bickering sisters.

"Relax Miltia. I wasn't going to let him get hurt. Besides, if he wants more drinks than I can help him with that." The one in white said sweetly as she pulled him to her. "Come on Mr. Blond I'll even buy you one."

"No Melanie. I know what your planning when you buy the drinks. He doesn't deserve to have his wallet missing when he wakes up." The girl in red followed but didn't let go of his hand.

"Since when did you care so much about strays like this?"

The short haired twin paused a moment. "I always have… I think? Look, I just think we shouldn't pick on him. He isn't like those other arrogant douche bags and seems like a decent guy. I have standards for when we steal from guys okay?"

"Geez Milita! We only followed him around for like a half hour and most of that was just watching him throw back drinks. I don't see how you can tell with him. Besides _you_ have standards? You're more of a slut then I am." The white twin laughed.

"You know I didn't mean it in _that_ way you stupid bitch."

"Easy ladies." Jaune did his best not to stutter. "Look, I'm just going to walk away. I'm not worth fighting over." He pulled his hands free with surprising ease before turning to walk away. "Have a good night." He muttered.

He felt the girls pull him back.

"You're not leaving. Besides no guy has ever walked away from us like that. It's a matter of pride now."

"You're so stupid Melanie…But I agree since I want to make sure he can make it back to his friends."

"Whatever Milita."

He didn't resist as the twins each slid an arm around his and walked with him. It felt weird as his face started to heat up. Two girls walking with him like this wasn't something he was used to. Let alone a hot pair of twins.

They stopped outside a door in the northern part of the club. It had V.I.P written on it.

"What are you doing Melanie? I thought we were bringing him to his friends?" He felt the red twin start to pull him.

"I already told you Milita I was going to have some fun with him. It's been over two days since I had a good fuck and I'm getting that urge again. Besides, it will be fun to see the look on this guy's face once he experiences what a _real_ woman is like. You can wait out here if you want." The one in white pulled on him again and this time he was pulled free of the red one.

Miltia rolled her eyes and grumbled something. "Fine! But I'll join in… And I'm not letting you take his wallet afterwards."

"Fine. I wasn't planning to take it anyways…At least now anyway."

Jaune decided to go inside with the twins since he was curious. He had never gone in a V.I.P room before. He also wondered what Melanie meant by " _real_ woman"?

* * *

Blake knew she had reached her limit. It was evident by the fact that she could understand Yang, and even tolerate her puns. She also knew Yang was drunk as well, so the two were an uncharacteristic giggling mess of just about everything.

They were also with the rest of their group in their own area of the club. Weiss was ironically passed out next to Sun at a table. Ruby had already left to go back to the room and Ren was still drinking with Nora and a nervous Pyrrha. The redhead was no doubt wondering where her partner had gone.

Blake was mildly curious as well but was much more focused on her own partner as Yang seemed to drag her through the club.

"Yang where are we doing?" She asked while trying not to stumble as her blonde companion continued forward. She was a lot drunker than she thought it seemed.

"I know a place where we can have some fun. Someone I know owes me a favor, so we can go in no problem."

"What kind of fun? What are you talking about?"

"You'll see." Yang smiled.

* * *

Jaune wasn't really sure what was happening as he leaned back on the couch. The twins had gone to get more drinks of their own before quickly returning. When they did return they quickly sat next to him. Melanie to his left and Miltia to his right.

Melanie smirked as she ran a hand down his leg. "I wonder how our new friend is doing…" She continued to let it trail down until she moved it to the side and rested her hand on his crouch. Her soft hand started to stroke it slowly before unzipping his pants.

"Huh? What are you doing?" The intoxicated blond asked still unware.

"Taking out your manhood." The white twin explained. A smile on her face as she pulled down his pants. He had gotten hard from the way she rubbed his crouch.

He was also surprised when Milita turned him to face her before she started to kiss him. "I suppose I can't let my sister have all the fun." She explained before kissing deeper. Her hand slid into his hand before moving it down her red dress and onto her boob.

"W-What am I touching? This feels so nice."

The short haired twin giggled. "It's my boob. Here…I'll make it easier for you." She pulled down the top of her dress and allowed her breasts to bounce out.

"They are kind of big…I like them." He continued to grab them much to Milita's delight.

"Someone's getting into it…" Melanie teased as she took out his cock. Stroking it softly with her hand, she moved onto her knees and allowed it to go into her mouth. Her head bobbing up and down as she started to blow him.

Jaune delighted in this new pleasure he was feeling as he started to suck on Milita's breasts. The girl in red moaned softly as she wrapped her arms around his head taking him in more.

"Mmm. You're doing a great job making my tits feel good. I'll let you suck on my boobs whenever you want…" Milita groaned. She could feel her own private start to get wet.

However just as things were starting to go to the next level the door opened suddenly.

"Wow…I can't believe Jaune's getting it on…"

Jaune and the twins looked up to see Blake and Yang standing there.

"And with…Oh my God! You two?" Yang asked in shocked.

Milita blushed. "It was my sisters idea and I don't think he minds."

"Damn right!" Melanie grinned. "I'm still kind of surprised he is friends with someone like you blonde. I think someone with a cock like this deserve a lot better than a bitch like you."

Yang might have normally gotten angry to such a statement, but with how drunk she was she just laughed instead. "Whatever. Just take good care of him. If you hurt him, I'll be pissed though… Damn that is a nice cock."

"Whatever." Both twins stated.

Jaune had hardly paid them any attention as he started to suck on Milita's boobs again. He was having so much fun and didn't want to stop. Melanie had gone back to work on sucking his dick. Taking every inch, she could in her mouth.

He could tell the twins were experienced in this. They were just so hot and felt so good. Who wouldn't want to play with them?

Blake was blushing now as she watched the twins with Jaune. "Yang…I'm starting to get really horny…"

The blonde smirked and grabbed the faunus's boobs. "Ya? Want me to go down on you?"

To her surprise however Blake said something interesting.

"Ya but…I want a nice hard human dick like that one inside of me too." She replied while pointing to Jaune's dick. Well in the case it was Melanie's mouth.

* * *

Neo was bored. Also, very drunk. The fact that Cinder had taken them here before the start of one of their major operations was a good thing sure, but when Neo got drunk and bored… Bad things were bound to happen. Or good depending on who you ask.

She was also very horny. She really wanted someone hot to play with, but she couldn't find anyone worth the effort. Making her way mutely through the club, she stumbled upon a door. It had V.I.P written on it.

Knowing she wasn't allowed she decided to go through it anyway. Who could really stop her anyway? If someone tried it would make her night more interesting at least.

It was surprising to see so many people in here. She recognized the twins from Juniors club who seemed to be getting on with some blonde guy. No one seemed to pay her mind and she couldn't help but have a silent snicker as Milita moaned while the blond suck her boobs and of course Melanie was being a total slut sucking on a dick. Neo was pretty sure both Melanie and Milita spent more time than not on their knees…

The sight that really caught her attention however was the busty blonde-haired person in a yellow shirt that seems tight on her. Especially her chest. She also wore a nice pair of black shorts that seemed to great things with her ass.

The other girl who had beautiful long black hair that almost reminded her of Cinder's nice hair. The black-haired girl wore a black T-shirt and a matching black short skirt with a nice pair of black heels. The girl in black also had nice, beautiful long legs that Neo really enjoyed.

The mute had found some great targets and watched on silently as blondie and blackie started to make out next the twins and the other blond. Neo noticed the black-haired girl's amber eyes drift towards the male blonds rather impressive cock. If Neo was in the mood she would probably just hop right on it and snatch it from the twins, but the female blonde was more desirable for her.

Cinder never let her motorboat her breasts. Perhaps she could with the blondes big tits?

Neo sat down next to the two girls. Without hesitating she grabbed the blondes boob. It felt great to squeeze even through the yellow shirt.

She looked at her shocked but didn't fight it as the mute continued to jiggle her boob around.

"Yang…" The black-haired girl pulled away from the blonde. "I want to go try Jaune's dick…Don't tell anyone okay?"

The amber eyed girl was clearly drunk, and her face was slightly red. Before Yang could protest Neo kissed her. It was a deep kiss and Neo's tongue quickly dominated the other girls mouth.

Yang was quickly lost in the pleasure that was Neopolitan.

Blake made her way to Jaune and sat were Melanie had sat before. She pulled his attention away from the twins.

"Blake? What are you doing here?" He asked. It was funny how he seemed to just now notice her.

"I want to fuck…Bad."

"What about blondie?" Milita asked.

"Even though we were kissing…I'm mostly straight. I really only want dick…"

"Well too bad. It's mine right now." Melanie protested as she went back to sucking on his dick.

"Fine, I can wait…" Blake grabbed Jaune's other hand and placed it on her boob. "Fondle me, okay? I love it when human males fondle me…"

"Blake you're drunk."

"I don't' care." She stood up and leaned over for him. It gave him a nice view up her short skirt and black thong. She shook her ass teasingly. "This kitty really wants to play…"

Seeing Blake's amazing ass and legs was the final straw as he came hard in Melanie. The white twin coughed a bit as she struggled to swallow and not spill all his messy hot cum.

"So much…"

"What do you expect from a virgin?" Milita smiled. "I suppose that's why we are here, though… To relieve every guy from their virginity."

"I know you were a bigger slut then me." Melanie chuckled.

"I know. Sex just feels _too_ good. All though virgins don't normally last as long as this one did. Not bad for so much stimulation."

"I want to make his dick cum now." Blake added.

"Wait your turn!" Milita frowned. "Melanie got his blow job virginity. If that's even a thing. I'm getting his real virginity, though." The red twin climbed onto his laps and started to grind on his dick. "I want to ride it _so_ bad."

Melanie got back onto the couch and pulled down her top. "Come suck on my breasts this time."

"Mine are still bigger." Milita gloated.

"Shut up! I'll let _him_ tell us which ones are better."

Blake sat on the couch next to them and spread her legs. She started to finger herself while she waited for her turn. Her head was starting to hurt already with how much she had drank but she didn't care. All she wanted was a nice dick inside of her.

Yang's top had quickly been stolen from her as the mute girl put her face between her large tits. She proceeded to motorboat the busty blonde and Yang had to admit it was an interesting feeling. Guys had done that before with her but having someone like _her_ do it seemed to make it even better.

Tits seemed to be the name of the game as the mute girl started to suck on Yang's boobs. Her hand then moving firmly on her ass and giving it a good slap.

"Oh shit… Honey, you really know how to treat a girls boobs right." Yang moaned as she felt herself start to get really wet. She loved the way this strange but hot girl just seemed to take control of her. Her pussy was starting to get soaked as she felt her boobs get sucked on roughly and licked as if they were ice cream. Her hands grabbed her nice ass before her shorts were pulled down and her yellow panties exposed.

Melanie moaned when Jaune continued to suck on her boobs. His hand trailed up her skirt as he started to finger her. "Oh! That feels so good! Finger me harder baby."

Milita started to ride Jaune's hard dick. Pleasure coming from both man and woman at the new sensation. Her breasts bounced up and down with her as she rode him faster and faster. Jaune could hardly believe how good sex felt. "This is amazing! Can we do this forever?"

"Mmm. Yes, I'll ride you anytime. Fuck! It goes so deep into me. Mmm.." Milita started to moan louder until her mouth was muffled by a kiss from Blake.

"Hmm I need something more to do while I wait for you both to finish." Blake smiled. The alcohol seemed to be hitting her in full effect at she started to make out with her fellow black-haired beauty. It slowed the girls bouncing down, but no one seemed to mind.

Jaune's mouth turned from Melanie's boobs to her pussy. "I want more after your sister."

"You're so greedy…But I like a man who can last more then one round. I'll have to give a turn to your other friend here first." Melanie smiled in ecstasy. Her body felt so good and she hoped he would eat her out forever. Another orgasm felt imminent.

Neo pinned Yang onto the couch after removing her clothes. The now two naked ladies started to go down on one another. Their kisses continued to get deeper as they explored each other's bodies with their hands.

"Oh, fuck! Your pussy feels so good. I love the way you kiss my boobies too." Yang groaned. The silent girl continued to dominate the blonde with a fiery passion.

Things were really starting to heat up and this was just the beginning. After all, the night was still young…

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2**

 **AN: Thanks for reading. I hope to have part 2 and other updates for my stories soonish. I'm sorry for my long absences.**


End file.
